A ceux restés en arrière
by Glouton Barjot
Summary: Ils sont plusieurs à les avoir observés partir, à avoir vu leur dos sans pouvoir les saisir, ni les retenir. Combien avait demeuré silencieux ? Combien avait subi ce traitement ? Combien étaient-ils à être restés en arrière ?
1. Cynthia

– J'aime le piano.

Aurore releva les yeux vers la jeune femme blonde, une mine indéchiffrable sur le minois. Celle-ci ne lui accordait par ailleurs aucun regard. Elle observait le plafond, comme soudainement fascinée.

Elles étaient capitonnées dans ce petit ascenseur qui, dans moins d'une minute, les mènerait toutes deux jusque dans la salle du Panthéon.

Aurore gardait les poings serrés le long de son corps et traduisait sa nervosité en tremblant légèrement. L'adrénaline la quittait doucement : la frénésie du combat s'estompait peu à peu à mesure que la cabine grimpait en hauteur. Cynthia, dont le calme et la patience lui avaient fait croiser les bras, jetait discrètement des coups d'œil vers sa jeune comparse avant de reporter sa totale attention ailleurs.

Elle avait lâché ces quelques mots dans l'espoir, un peu vain peut-être, de briser le silence lourd qui s'était installé trop brusquement. Or, sa comparse paraissait bien trop absorbée par ses propres pensées pour daigner répondre à son aînée.

Pourtant, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent dans un tintement, une voix — un murmure presque — retentit entre elles :

– J'aimerais bien t'entendre jouer.

Le Maître de la Ligue eut un léger sourire mais n'ajouta rien. Elle s'avança alors dans la pièce et entraîna à sa suite sa cadette. Le professeur Sorbier les attendait dans un coin de la pièce. Il se tenait droit, sa mine légèrement sévère côtoyant ses yeux, pour une fois, étincelants.

Cynthia fit quelques pas avant de faire volte-face pour désigner d'un mouvement vague de la main une invention dans son dos.

– Aurore, commença-t-elle d'un ton solennel, bienvenue au Panthéon des Dresseurs. Ton nom et ceux de tes Pokémons seront inscrits ici à jamais.

Elle distinguait un timbre particulier s'égosillant lors d'un certain match, scandant un nom d'une créature, cherchant à raviver une flamme trop fébrile, presque éteinte.

– Les souvenirs de tes aventures resteront gravés ici.

Elle restait figée face à ces deux prunelles qui la fixaient intensément. Elle y avait discerné une force encore endormie, un œil encore clos. Puis, elle y avait enfin lu une détermination ardente, sans faille, une fleur épanouie dans sa globalité. Elle avait été soudainement frappée par cette évidence : elle ne gagnerait pas cette fois-là.

– Rappelle-toi que tes Pokémons sont tes partenaires, qu'ils grandissent avec toi, à travers toutes les épreuves.

Elle l'avait observée de loin devenir. Elle lui avait confié des sbires, puis des chefs, Hélio et enfin le monde. Elle avait simplement décidé de lui accorder ses plus intimes convictions. Aurore en était capable. C'était la première fois que Cynthia l'avait réalisé.

– Cette machine va enregistres vos prouesses pour l'éternité, conclut-elle

L'éternité ne serait jamais longue pour raconter dignement ses prouesses. C'était ingrat et indigne de ce jeune génie. Et malheureusement, c'était ainsi. Elle ne serait qu'un fichier de plus, dans un ordinateur. Peut-être serait-elle juste une croix dans un tableau. Son récit, son vécu, son réel, ne seraient que de vagues lignes, que personne ne lirait, que tout le monde oublierait. Il ne resterait derrière cet être qu'un but toujours plus haut à atteindre, toujours plus coriace. Elle n'était plus de ceux qui attendaient : elle était celle qui provoquait l'attente. Elle le méritait bien, elle s'était tant endurcie. Mais cette victoire avait un goût amer, était un sourire crispé sur une face livide. Même Cynthia, en fixant ce jeune prodige, parvenait à déceler une rage contenue. Ce n'était pas cette fièvre enivrante et destructrice du combat, à laquelle elle avait fait face un instant plus tôt. C'était seulement une colère bouillonnante, trop latente pour exploser subitement. En face d'elle se dressait l'inachèvement. Elle avait cru, lors de leur fusion, leur combat, mais finalement que quelques minutes, pouvoir calmer les ardeurs de son adversaire. Elle avait prétendu être son objectif ultime, être une dernière frénésie. Elle avait cru lui livrer une bataille digne d'elle, de son niveau et de sa carrure.

Pourtant, maintenant, elle comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Elle n'avait pas été satisfaisante. Battre le Maître de la Ligue et devenir le premier dresseur de Sinnoh ? Ce n'était pas assez pour Aurore. Cynthia le constatait durement à présent. Elle le comprenait lorsque l'aura de puissance de son ancienne adversaire lui sautait à la gorge comme une dernière provocation. Le temps où de grands saphirs se plantaient dans ses pupilles, une lueur indescriptible dansant joyeusement à travers eux, lui sembla bien loin. Elle aurait dû s'en douter : les voyages ne préservaient jamais personne et ne laissaient pas les enfants intacts.

Aurore avait connu des épreuves bien trop difficiles pour ses frêles épaules et aujourd'hui, la jeune femme blonde déplorait pour sa comparse son innocence.

L'adolescente avait fait son deuil depuis bien longtemps, constata amèrement Cynthia. Elle avait une soif avide de pouvoir, de puissance, de découverte. Un besoin que le Maître de la Ligue ne pourrait plus jamais combler.

Cette dernière incita alors sa comparse à s'avancer. Elle l'observa glisser ses Pokéballs dans la machine qui produisaient de légers bruits. Rien ne lui échappa. Ni le changement brusque de l'air. Ni les tremblements de la main qui déposait les boules rouges et blanches.

Dans cette salle devenue trop silencieuse, Aurore tourna la tête dans la direction de son aînée et celle-ci, sous les couches d'amertume, décela enfin ce qui lui avait échappé dans ce regard.

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents et Cynthia ne put que lui répondre de la même manière. La Ligue venait d'enregistrer son nouveau vainqueur.

La dresseuse déclara son désir de retourner auprès de sa mère, après avoir salué poliment ses aînés. Le Maître de la Ligue l'avait laissée partir sans un mot, ne lui donnant pour salutation que son titre de champion. Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire au revoir. Professeur Sorbier lui avait touché l'épaule solennellement, comme s'il comprenait. Elle l'avait alors simplement remercié d'un hochement de tête.

Elle repartit aussitôt pour Célestia, décidant de prendre une pause. Elle pensait qu'aucun autre challenger ne viendrait la défier avant un moment. Elle se permit donc cette retraite.

Son repos fut de courte durée. Lorsqu'un Topdresseur frappa à la porte de sa grand-mère, demandant à la vieille femme si sa petite-fille était bien présente, elle comprit que ses fonctions ne la délaisseraient pas si aisément. Seulement, elle ne reçut de cet homme qu'une lettre cosmos et il n'exigea rien d'elle. Sa curiosité, si elle s'était éveillée lorsque l'enveloppe s'était glissée entre les doigts de la jeune femme, s'était cependant aussitôt tue lorsqu'elle déchiffra le nom de l'expéditeur du papier. Elle avait souri tendrement. Mais ne l'avait pas ouverte pour autant. Alors, elle était simplement rentrée.

Aurore était arrivée une semaine plus tard, à dos de son Togekiss. Cynthia l'avait invitée à prendre un thé. Elles s'étaient installées silencieusement dans le salon de la vieille dame, qui avait préféré s'éclipser pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Ainsi, elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre alors que l'hôte versait gracieusement de l'eau chaude dans la tasse emplie de jasmin de son invitée.

– Laisse infuser quelques instants, conseilla-t-elle à celle-ci

La brunette hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Elle attendit toujours aussi silencieusement que son aînée s'assît enfin, saisissant entre ses mains la porcelaine brûlante. La jeune fille récupéra son sac, délaissé un instant plus tôt, et en sortit des fleurs roses qu'elle tendit avec un large sourire à sa comparse. Elles étaient légèrement abîmées : quelques pétales avaient déjà noirci.

– Des hortensias, commenta Cynthia

Reposant sa tasse, elle les prit doucement pour les porter dans un vase.

– J'ai pensé qu'elles te plairaient, ajouta maladroitement la seconde

Un rire doux retentit entre elles.

– C'est le cas.

Elle s'installa à nouveau en face de sa cadette et reprit :

– Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de sitôt.

– Je n'avais pas réellement prévu non plus, assura gauchement Aurore en souriant

Sa main gratta sa nuque tandis qu'un nouveau rire gêné résonnait dans la pièce.

– Terry m'a prévenue que tu n'étais pas à la Ligue, précisa-t-elle, je me suis dit que tu devais être ici.

Les paupières de Cynthia se plissèrent joyeusement pour toute réponse.

– Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

– Répondu ?, répéta incrédule la jeune femme

Sa cadette indiqua du doigt un meuble à l'entrée du salon sur lequel un papier mauve criard trônait.

– Ma lettre, souligna-t-elle

Seule une bouche se déformant dans un "O" de surprise lui fit écho.

– Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le temps, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, Après tout, tu as beaucoup de responsabilités.

Cynthia aurait voulu la contredire et s'excuser. Mais elle ne trouva pas le courage de lui avouer sa faute. Alors, elle se contenta d'approuver d'une inclinaison douce de la tête, tout en portant la porcelaine à ses lèvres.

– Je vais reprendre la route.

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

– Vas-tu explorer à nouveau Sinnoh ?

Elle avait ouïe dire que celle qui l'avait battue avait encore une fois démontré ses talents lorsqu'un membre de la Team Galaxie — Pluton, si elle avait bonne mémoire, — avait réveillé Heatran.

En un peu moins d'un mois, Aurore avait-elle eu le temps d'explorer cette partie de la région ?

– Je ne sais pas encore, répondit avec sérieux la dresseuse

Le Maître de la Ligue reposa presque trop brusquement sa tasse, après en avoir absorbé une gorgée.

– Le monde est vaste, continua-t-elle

– Trop vaste.

Ses doigts se resserraient autour de la porcelaine.

– Sais-tu ce que l'on dit ?, demanda-t-elle soudainement

La jeune femme répondit par la négative d'un geste de la tête.

– La Grotte Retour mènerait au Monde Distorsion.

Elle blêmit. Puis fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller.

– Je ne t'écouterai pas.

Elle frappa la table du poing : les tasses sursautèrent alors que l'invitée était restée stoïque. Elle tenait toujours la hanse du récipient tandis que son visage s'était assombri.

– Je t'interdis d'y retourner, répéta-t-elle

Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton. Mais sa voix était devenue tout à coup polaire.

– Tu ne peux pas, prononça calmement sa comparse tout en buvant son thé

– Aurore, c'est trop dangereux !

– Je sais.

Sa mâchoire s'était resserrée.

– Et ta mère ? As-tu seulement pensé à elle ?

Cynthia n'avait été contactée par cette femme qu'une seule fois. Hélio avait disparu dans le monde distorsion tandis qu'Aurore était revenue silencieuse. Elle-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas être abattue par ce qu'elle avait vu. Ce monde était malsain. Trop malsain pour tout être humain. Elle avait été glacée d'effroi tout du long et si l'adrénaline avait couvé un moment cette sensation, lorsqu'elle était enfin rentrée, les frissons dans son dos n'avaient pas cessé pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment cette enfant pouvait gérer cette expérience. Celle-ci n'avait pas voulu en parler et par respect pour elle, personne n'avait insisté.

Seulement, un mois environ après, Cynthia reçut l'appel d'une femme se présentant comme la mère d'Aurore. Cette dernière, qui avait récupéré les coordonnés du Maître auprès du professeur Sorbier, l'avait alors interrogée longuement sur sa fille. La jeune femme comprit ce jour-là que sa protégée, autrefois éternellement vibrante d'une espièglerie, avait perdu son esprit enjoué. Elle écouta les inquiétudes de la génitrice et pourtant, elle ne put la rassurer : elle se savait coupable. Elle avait été beaucoup trop exigeante envers cette adolescente.

La voix sanglotant à l'autre bout du fil s'était imprégnée en elle comme une marque indélébile. La détresse de cette inconnue l'avait ébranlée de plein fouet. Elle avait partagé avec cette mère cette peine lancinante pour cette fille que personne ne reconnaissait, cette fille qui ne s'ouvrait plus autant, cette fille qui demeurait l'ombre d'elle-même.

Elle s'était alors jurée qu'elle ne laisserait plus sa protégée inquiéter cette femme.

– As-tu seulement pensé à moi ?

Cynthia resta muette d'incompréhension.

– J'en ai besoin.

Et elle n'ajouta rien lorsque cette plainte lui transperça le cœur. Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle avait surestimé le mental de cette enfant. La fillette en avait été capable et hélas, ici résidait le problème. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'aurait été apte à remplir cette tâche.

– Tu n'y trouveras pas ce que tu cherches, objecta après un instant le Maître de la Ligue

Qui pourrait drainer et dompter sa frustration dans ce monde parallèle ? Qui pourrait satisfaire ses plus intimes et infimes désirs ?

– Il sera capable de m'aider.

– Par "il", tu veux dire...

Aurore plongea son attention sur sa tasse, évitant tout contact avec la mine déconfite qui lui faisait face.

– C'est du suicide, murmura Cynthia

– C'est un nouveau départ, contra l'adolescente

Cette dernière se releva, ajustant sur son dos son sac.

– Merci pour le thé.

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée alors que le Maître de la Ligue se hâtait de la suivre.

Lorsqu'elles furent dehors, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Et Cynthia lut une lueur familière dans ses yeux. Celle qu'elle avait aperçue lors de leur première rencontre, puis lorsqu'elles avaient pénétré ensemble dans ce monde de chaos, lorsqu'elles s'étaient faites face dans un dernier duel et enfin, lorsqu'elles s'étaient tenues côte à côte dans la salle du Panthéon.

– Quand je rentrerai, je voudrai t'écouter jouer du piano.

La dresseuse appela Togekiss et la créature, docile, emporta sa maîtresse vers une destination que Cynthia ignorait. Ou du moins, que cette dernière préférait ignorer.

* * *

 **Heyo, jeunes internautes et bienvenue dans ce nda de fin !**

 **Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas lancée dans une fiction à chapitres et l'univers de Pokémon m'a bien motivée pour m'y lancer à nouveau. Cette fiction ne sera malheureusement (ou pas) très longue mais je tiens absolument à l'achever !**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre a su attirer votre attention et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**

 **A bientôt (je l'espère) !**

 **Biporeo.**


	2. Ludwig

Il se planta devant Ludwig.

– J'aimerais te parler.

Il l'entraîna avec lui. Ils firent quelques pas dans la salle et remontèrent la passerelle. Il s'arrêta et le dresseur se tourna vers lui. Le garçon aux cheveux verts ne lui accorda aucun regard, trop occupé à fixer le vague. Un mince sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

– Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Arabelle.

Cela semblait si lointain à présent. Pour chacun. Ils avaient grandi depuis. Ils s'étaient forgés et découverts.

– Ce que m'a dit ton Pokémon a été un choc.

Il prétendait comprendre ses créatures. Il communiquait même avec elles. L'adolescent avait mis bien longtemps avant de digérer cette information. Cet excentrique était déjà bien prétentieux à l'époque.

– Il m'a dit...

Il marqua une pause puis fit face à son rival, décontenancé.

– Qu'il t'appréciait ! Qu'il voulait rester avec toi !

Sa voix vibrait. Comme s'il ne saisissait toujours pas. Comme si ce mystère ne serait jamais résolu.

Il s'avança encore tandis que Ludwig le rejoignait d'un pas pressé. Ils se trouvèrent face à quelques marches.

– ... Je ne pouvais pas le comprendre, confessa-t-il dans un murmure

Il secoua la tête.

– Un Pokémon qui aime les humains ? Je n'en avais encore jamais rencontré...

Il semblait s'adresser à lui-même, comme s'il oubliait momentanément la présence de son comparse. Faisait-il son constat en même temps qu'il énonçait les faits ?

Il se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

– Ma conviction a commencé à vaciller.

Son ton fut plus froid, plus énigmatique. Le brun frissonna malgré lui.

– Et plus je continuais ma route, plus je rencontrais des gens qui comprenaient et aidaient les Pokémons.

Il avait toujours perçu leur monde ainsi. Jamais pour lui il n'aurait pu être autrement.

– C'est pour cela que j'ai ressenti le besoin d'éprouver mes croyances, continua l'ancien roi, en t'affrontant.

Ses yeux luisirent d'un éclat nouveau, chassant le voile grave qui s'était posé sur sa voix.

– Je voulais affronter quelqu'un qui avait la trempe d'un héros...

Il le dépassa et gravit les quelques marches. À nouveau, il lui fit face.

L'un, au bas de l'escalier. L'autre, en haut de l'escalier.

– Je ne comprenais que mes Pokémons...

Il secoua à nouveau la tête dans un léger rire amer.

– Non, c'est faux. Je ne peux même pas dire que je les comprenais, rectifia-t-il

Il tendit la main face à lui, comme pour le désigner.

– Je n'avais aucune chance de te vaincre, toi qui as rencontré tant de Pokémons et qui as tant d'amis...

Son bras retomba mollement à ses côtés tandis qu'un soupir franchissait ses lèvres.

Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le trou béant qui avait été derrière lui. Ludwig le suivit.

Seuls deux mètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre.

– ... Le Maître m'a pardonné..., lança-t-il

L'adolescent l'observa, perdu.

– Mais... je dois décider par moi-même de ce que je dois faire... maintenant...

Il appela Reshiram. Le dragon blanc s'échappa de sa Pokéball dans un cri. Puis il se retourna pour la dernière fois face à lui. Il souriait de son petit air nostalgique et pensif.

Ludwig voulut lui toucher l'épaule. Lui rappeler qu'il était là et que son compagnon n'était définitivement pas seul. Que les voyages étaient pour tous deux un parcours commun et non un autre moyen de les séparer. Son comparse avait tant connu la solitude humaine, si bien qu'il aurait pu être son incarnation. Alors pourquoi disparaissait-il à présent ? alors que la Team Plasma n'existait plus, alors que Ghetis avait été finalement capturé. Il n'était plus cloitré dans son château, il n'y serait plus obligé. Et Ludwig serait à ses côtés. Il l'aiderait à découvrir ce monde que son ami n'avait pas senti lors de son premier voyage. Il lui présenterait les arts de la communication, livrerait des combats endiablés avec lui, voire contre lui. Il le guiderait dans les toiles des villes et s'y perdrait avec plaisir à nouveau, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire connaître cette peur des espaces trop grands. Il vibrerait au travers des battements de son cœur, chaque fois qu'il s'emballerait. Ils chavireraient tous deux face aux méandres des cités et se laisseraient emporter par les mystères des égouts. Ils survivraient ainsi, au jour le jour, loin des ombres et des emprises de la Team Plasma, loin de leurs fantômes pénétrants. Ils s'autoriseraient enfin un long moment de plénitude. Le premier ne pourchasserait plus une réalité et le second cesserait de suivre un idéal : l'un serait l'idéal de l'autre, l'autre serait la réalité de l'un.

Il s'était accroché fermement à cette idée, comme si celle-ci avait été plus qu'évidente, comme s'il n'existait aucune autre alternative. Il n'avait pas seulement espéré, il avait cru. Il avait été intimement persuadé, simplement.

Puis les événements les avaient rattrapés.

Il avait été désillusionné, écrasé, anéanti. Il avait saisi trop tard les aboutissants. Beaucoup trop tard.

C'était dans ce château macabre, tout droit sorti du néant, qu'il le supplia d'un regard de rester à ses côtés. Il se serait probablement jeté à ses pieds, s'il avait eu le courage. Il l'aurait imploré. Lamentablement, peut-être. Cela aurait-t-il eu un effet sur son ami ? Celui-ci se serait-il interrogé ? L'aurait-il écouté ?

Seulement, derrière lui, un trou béant, inondant la salle de trône d'une lumière qu'elle n'avait alors jamais connue. Un trou gigantesque qui semblait arracher et voler ce que l'adolescent avait bâti.

– Ludwig !

Son nom résonnait comme une plainte larmoyante.

– Trouve-toi un rêve !

Comme tous les humains, il avait un rêve. Comme chaque personne dotée de raison, il se battrait pour celui-ci. Mais pouvait-on continuer à le poursuivre lorsque les facteurs qui avaient autrefois motivé avaient à présent disparu ? Pouvait-on seulement parvenir à trouver d'autres sources d'inspirations ?

Pouvait-il se reconstruire dans un monde où son rêve avait pris fin ?

– Suis le chemin auquel tu crois !, continua-t-il

Il avait voulu devenir dresseur. Puis, lorsqu'il avait reçu son premier Pokémon, il avait ensuite voulu devenir puissant.

Son voyage avait eu raison de son rêve. Il ne l'avait pas effacé, ni même détruit. Il l'avait seulement affûté. Il l'avait rendu plus réel et concret.

Il deviendrait un dresseur de talent, qui prônerait l'amour entre humains et Pokémons. Il l'avait compris lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Parce qu'il souhaitait lui prouver que ce monde gris, ni blanc, ni noir, était bien le leur. Ce monde où Pokémons et humains cohabitaient.

– Et ton rêve deviendra réalité, c'est certain !

Il avait peut-être finalement réussi. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi son compagnon le laissait-il ?

– Je te dis...

Ses paupières se fermèrent mollement. Et l'ancien roi sourit.

– Adieu... !

Il n'eut pas la force de le retenir. Il resta stoïque et lorsque son comparse s'envola à dos de Reshiram, son cœur se serra. Il attendit un long moment. Jusqu'à l'engourdissement de ses muscles.

Il espérait peut-être son retour : il savait pourtant que c'était vain.

Alors, il se releva enfin et chercha dans l'azur des cieux son comparse.

– Je réaliserai mon idéal, N, promit-il

Ce fut Tcheren qui le convainquit de se retirer : il faisait nuit et les températures glaciales des montagnes s'infiltraient trop aisément dans cette forteresse. Il lui obéit, surtout lorsque la garçon aux cheveux noirs évoqua l'argument Bianca. Alors, il ne dit plus rien et se laissa entraîner par son ami. Il n'objecta aucunement lorsque celui-ci déposa sur ses épaules une couverture et il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement lorsqu'il fut installé sur un Déflaisan.

Le Pokémon le ramena à Renouet. Il fut accueilli en grande fanfare, le professeur Keteleeria radieuse attendant au pas de la porte auprès de sa mère rayonnante, si ce n'était éclatante. Il n'eut pas la force de partager leur joie. Il n'eut même pas le courage d'affronter leurs mines devenues soudainement inquiètes. Il les dépassa sans un regard, tenant fermement les deux pans de la couverture contre son torse, sa casquette rabaissée sur son front.

Tcheren, de son tact naturel, leur assura que ce n'était qu'un état passager et qu'il serait à nouveau en pleine forme avec un peu de repos.

Ludwig voulut le croire. Il aurait souhaité dormir seulement quelques jours et s'éveiller comme si rien ne s'était écoulé, comme si rien n'avait existé. Il aurait donné cher pour oublier un instant son périple.

Alors qu'il grimpait l'escalier menant à sa chambre, il secoua la tête.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Même si le coma l'emportait, même si l'amnésie le dévorait, jamais il ne pourrait oublier. C'était insensé.

Comment le pourrait-il, simplement ? Il n'y avait dans sa tête que des villes et des routes, des sentiers et des hautes herbes, des mers et des plaines, les lumières des grandes cités et les noirceurs des grottes profondes. Comment pourrait-il ignorer cela ? Comment pourrait-il ignorer le vent coléreux, la pluie fine mais intense, le soleil trop chaleureux ? Comment pourrait-il renier les sensations de son voyage ? Comment pourrait-il effacer de sa mémoire tous ces visages qu'il avait rencontrés ? tous ces êtres se battant pour leurs convictions. Tous ces êtres rêvant d'une réalité. Tous ces êtres pourchassant un idéal.

Comment pourrait-il oublier N ?

Il s'endormit dès qu'il atteignit son lit et n'ouvrit les yeux qu'une journée après. Il s'accorda enfin, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un repos de ce qui lui parut être une éternité.

Lorsqu'il descendit saluer sa mère, celle-ci l'informa qu'un homme du nom de Beladonis s'était présenté à elle le matin même et lui avait confié une MégaCanne ainsi qu'une mission, consistant à arrêter des sages.

« Tu me connais, avait-elle dit, je ne lui ai pas posé plus de question puisqu'il avait l'air pressé. »

Il la connaissait. Alors il ne fit que lui offrir un grand sourire en guise de remerciement. Cela suffirait.

– Tu ne restes pas plus longtemps ?

– Je dois partir.

– Cela ne peut-il pas attendre ? Tu es seulement arrivé hier et le prof-

– J'irai la voir, coupa-t-il

– Viendras-tu me voir souvent ?

– Bien sûr, Maman.

Il lui embrassa le front.

– Au revoir.

Étonnamment, cela sonnait comme un adieu. Mais elle n'en fit pas la remarque.

Il ne rendit jamais visite au professeur Keteleeria.

Il traqua les sages restés dans la nature et explora la région de fond en comble. Sa quête le mena aux plus anciennes pierres des Vestiges du Rêve, jusqu'aux tréfonds de la Grotte Électrolithe, mais également aux abords de la route 18, aux blocs de glace du Hangar Frigorifique et finalement, jusqu'au Château Enfoui. Il brava les rafales qui le griffaient de tout son long, les tombeaux qui enfonçaient les malheureux dans le sol, les créatures sournoises parvenant à vivre dans ces tourbillons infernaux. Il se jeta simplement corps et âme dans ce désert.

– Ô Maître Ghetis ! J'allais capturer Pyrax, le Pokémon qui hante ce Château Enfoui, et vous l'offrir !

La voix du sage résonnait comme une plainte de Chacripan. Sous cette étendue de sable, ses mots vibraient étrangement.

– Du moins était-ce mon désir, reprit-il, mais ces forbans du Trio des Ombres m'ont appris que vous aviez décidé de disparaître...

Il se tourna vers Ludwig, qui le fixait sans oser l'interrompre.

– Les Sept Sages. Car c'est en étant ensemble que nous sommes parfaits. Du moins, disait-il...

Son ton était amer. Comprenait-il enfin qu'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire pion sur un damier ?

– Je ne comprends plus ces mots, confessa-t-il, Avons-nous été utilisés ?

Sa question resta figée en l'air.

– Peu importe ! Mais, depuis lors, je ne rêve plus...

– Je ne rêve plus non plus, l'informa l'adolescent

Le sage cessa sa complainte et porta, enfin, réellement son attention sur l'enfant qui l'avait débusqué. Il le fixa étrangement et d'un hochement de tête, il l'incita à continuer.

– Il disait qu'à nous deux, idéal et réalité, on avait fait le monde et que l'on pouvait le refaire à nouveau, continua dans un souffle Ludwig

Ce dernier abaissa sa casquette sur son front et rit de cet air si peu naturel.

Le vieil homme l'observa, ne sachant qu'ajouter à cela. Se pouvait-il que cet enfant l'eut compris ?

Il eut l'esquisse d'un sourire.

– Prends !, ordonna-t-il en présentant une capsule technique, Cela m'est devenu inutile. Maître Ghetis me l'avait offerte, mais je n'en ai plus l'usage.

Le jeune homme s'en saisit, examinant avec une certaine réticence l'objet. Le sage avait fait volte-face et contemplait à présent les anciennes fondations.

– Ce château, murmura-t-il, comme notre palais, est en ruines. À une différence près !

Le garçon détacha ses yeux de son cadeau et suivit le regard de l'homme.

– Ce château est le signe qu'il y avait là un pays, autrefois. Alors que nous...

Un soupir fit écho.

– ... ne laissons... rien...

– Les agissement de la Team Plasma ne méritent pas une empreinte.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

– Cependant...

Il se concentra sur son jeune comparse.

– Il n'est pas trop tard pour que vous y laissiez la vôtre.

Cet enfant était définitivement meilleur que leur ancien roi. Ghetis avait-il perdu parce qu'il s'était trompé de nouveau-né ?

Un bruit de pas parvint derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers son origine et eurent la surprise de découvre Beladonis, tendant son badge attestant son appartenance aux Forces de la Police Internationale.

– Parfait, parfait !, lança-t-il, Mon gaillard, tu vas continuer ces déballages sur la Team Plasma, mais au Q.G. de la Police Internationale !

Ledit gaillard offrit ses poignets en guise de sa totale coopération.

– Entendu ! Mais réalise bien, détective ! Nous savons si peu de choses à propos de nos Maîtres Ghetis et N. Même la nature de leur lien de parenté nous est incertaine...

Il planta une dernière fois ses pupilles dans celles du jeune garçon. Il était pourtant clair : celui-ci ne laisserait pas derrière lui de simples traces, il laisserait derrière lui une légende. Étrangement, même s'il eut l'impression de trahir son honorable chef en pensant ainsi, cela lui fit plaisir.

Après avoir menotté son coupable, l'enquêteur déposa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du dresseur, souriant avec franchise.

– Merci pour tout ! Ludwig, j'ai une information à te transmettre.

Son air jovial disparut sous un autre, beaucoup plus sérieux et froid.

– Dans un endroit, loin, très loin d'ici, un individu ressemblant à N aurait été aperçu en compagnie d'un Pokémon Dragon.

Le sang afflua dans ses tempes. N ? Aperçu ?

– Dixit le dernier rapport reçu. Je vais devoir aller vérifier sur place !, reprit-il gaiement, À très vite, j'espère !

Beladonis disparut aussitôt en compagnie de son prisonnier, qui se faisait étrangement bien docile. Seul un jeune dresseur était toujours figé sur place, muet.

– Attends-moi aussi, N, j'ai encore quelques comptes à régler ici.

Le Château Enfoui signa la fin de sa mission.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre sur la côte Est de la région. Il avait entendu parler de cette petite ville au bord de la mer, nommée Vaguelone. Sa mère lui avait maintes fois préciser que l'endroit était parfait pour prendre des vacances et il décida que ce lieu était ce dont il avait besoin.

Il prit donc la route et arriva au bout de son périple quelques jours après.

Le temps ne se prêtant pas à l'effort épuisant de la découverte, il décida de flâner un peu, se détendant au possible afin d'évacuer une tension sur ses épaules bien trop lourde. Seulement, la faim se rappela à lui rapidement et ignorant tout de la restauration dans cette bourgade, il préféra interroger directement les résidents de ces lieux.

Il s'approcha donc près d'une maison fort coquette, où une jeune femme blonde lisait, bien à l'abri du soleil sous un parasol, sur une petite terrasse.  
Il se fit la réflexion que les broches noires dans ces cheveux étaient bien étranges et que son accoutrement ne devait pas être des plus confortables. Elle était couverte de la tête aux pieds.

– Bonjour, salua-t-il, je cherche...

Il s'interrompit face à l'intensité du regard de son interlocutrice. Elle avait refermé son bouquin dans un bruit sec dès l'instant où elle avait croisé le visage du nouveau venu.

Ludwig se sentit frémir. Il avait la nette impression de faire face à une dresseuse. L'adrénaline inondait déjà avec impatience ses veines.

– ... Oh... Oui... Quelle ressemblance..., murmura-t-elle en le détaillant

Elle semblait oublier qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

– Tu as le même regard que ce Dresseur...

Ses pupilles défièrent celles du jeune homme. Une nouvelle vague d'excitation bestiale parcourut celui-ci.

– Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi dans ce lointain pays, lâcha-t-elle, Quel est ton nom ?

– Ludwig, répondit-il

– Ludwig ?

Elle l'observa, le minois indéchiffrable.

– Je m'en souviendrai, sois sans crainte. Je me nomme Cynthia. Je suis Dresseur, comme toi, et ma curiosité pour les légendes Pokémon est insatiable.

Avait-elle pu deviner en un coup d'œil son statut ?

– Vaguelone est connu pour ses Ruines des Abysses, comme tu le sais. Voilà pourquoi je loge dans la résidence d'une amie pour venir livrer mon enquête.

Il hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait.

– Comme tu le sais, il est de coutume que deux Dresseurs qui se rencontrent pour la première fois se livrent un duel Pokémon pour faire connaissance.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il trembla à nouveau. Son instinct ne lui faisait jamais défaut.

– Voudras-tu bien me dévoiler ton cœur, et être mon adversaire ?

Il releva sa casquette, offrant à la vue de tous l'éblouissante esquisse qui tranchait son visage.

– Évidemment.

– Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine avant même le début du duel...

Il la pensa très théâtrale. L'une de ses mains couvraient l'endroit où son organe vitale devait battre.

– Je peux sentir l'excitation de mes Pokémon dans leur Pokéball...

Ses doigts se replièrent sur sa paume dans un geste brusque tandis que ses traits se durcirent.

– Voyons de quoi tu es capable !

Le combat fut endiablé. La lutte dura de longs instants et les coups furent grandioses. Les spectateurs eurent droit à une prouesse des plus effrayantes de puissance. Tout n'avait été que déferlement de passion brute où, pour dresseurs comme Pokémons, le seul mot d'ordre avait été de vaincre. Les attaques s'étaient suivies sans une seule once d'hésitation, sans la moindre interrogation. Les enchaînements étaient troublants de rapidité et de force. Pas un seul des partis n'avait pris l'avantage. Les adversaires avaient été égaux tout du long, si bien que personne ne croyait que l'un dominerait l'autre. La puissance des impacts avait fait trembler la terre : le sol s'était fissuré et les troncs des arbres environnants étaient entaillés à cause des ondes de choc.

À présent, tenant debout comme il le pouvait, le Carchacrok de Cynthia résistait face au Majaspic déchaîné de Ludwig. Le Pokémon de type plante paraissait bien moins épuisé que son homologue de type dragon pourtant, il avait plus tendance à ramper sur le sol plutôt que se tenir fièrement droit, comme au début de son combat.

Le duel ne s'éternisa pas plus longtemps. Ludwig ordonna une dernière attaque Lame-feuille que l'adversaire ne parvint pas à esquiver. Ce dernier était bien trop lent, du à sa fatigue, et le coup lui fut fatal. Il fut percuté de plein fouet et s'écrasa sans aucune grâce aux pieds de sa dresseuse. Cette dernière le rappela, le gratifiant d'un mot doux. Elle releva alors la tête vers son adversaire. Dans ses iris ne dansait aucune amertume.

– Je suis impressionnée ! Quel combat d'exception !

Elle était particulièrement enjouée. Il ne comprit pas. Pouvait-elle réellement accepter sa défaite à ce point ?

– Cela ne fait que renforcer ta ressemblance à ce Dresseur lors de son face-à-face avec Giratina...

Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant. Il crut alors la découvrir parfaitement, sans son masque. Face à lui, il n'était plus question d'une jeune femme sûre d'elle. Il était question d'un enfant aux traits perdus, semblant chercher désespérément quelque chose. Elle avait abandonné cet air si confiant pour une mine plus grave. Il eut l'impression de n'avoir jamais livré de combat contre cette personne. Son opposant avait été capable de le tenir loin de la victoire pendant de longs instants. Son affaiblissement ne s'était fait ressentir qu'à la fin du combat. Alors pourquoi cette soudaine fragilité ? Pourquoi cette expression si saturnienne ?

– Mais je m'égare.

Et ce visage qu'il avait entrevu quelques secondes, cette âme en peine qu'il avait effleurée, avaient tout bonnement disparu.

– Je viens ici avec les beaux jours, au printemps et en été. J'ai tellement de choses à explorer à Sinnoh le reste de l'année.

– Sinnoh ?, répéta-t-il bêtement

Il avait entendu parler vaguement de cette région. Il n'en avait pas retenu grand chose pour autant. Elle ne le laissa pas continuer sa réflexion :

– Je serais enchantée si tu venais me rendre visite à nouveau, brillant Dresseur.

Il lui offrit un piètre sourire.

Il aurait aimé livrer de nouveaux combats contre cet opposant de taille. Son ventre s'enflammant était une douleur plus qu'agréable et ses oreilles auraient donné cher pour s'embraser de nouveau. Ces picotements sous sa peau n'étaient-ils pas les témoins de la rage du duel ? C'était un drôle de mélange. Comment certains muscles pouvaient-ils entraîner des battements effrénés dans tout son être ?

Il aurait aimé partager à nouveau cet instant si personnel, si intime finalement. Cynthia avait raison : les personnes apprenaient à se connaître de cette manière. Les dresseurs se découvraient à travers des cris d'acharnement, de terreur, de puissance. Ils s'exploraient et s'intéressaient aux Autres parce que leurs compagnons de voyage le leur permettaient. Les liens entre les humains et les Pokémons ne s'arrêtaient pas à l'entraide des deux espèces, ni même aux combats, qui n'étaient finalement que l'expression d'une guerre afin que les peuples ne s'affrontassent jamais sur de sanglants champs de bataille. Les affrontements étaient obsolètes, dans un monde où la paix était établie entre les créatures. Alors pourquoi cela existait-il toujours ?

Parce que le combat révélait des facettes enfouies. Parce qu'il devenait ainsi la seule manière de s'exprimer, pour humains comme Pokémons.  
Ces monstres de poche, apparus tout d'abord comme des outils pour les Hommes, avaient rapidement prouvé qu'ils étaient bien plus. Ils n'étaient pas des espèces annihilées : ils étaient les égaux de la race humaine. Ainsi, ce qu'ils tissaient avec cette dernière était bien plus : ils étaient parfois les ponts reliant le Moi à l'Autre. Ils étaient les intermédiaires de ces bêtes — pourtant surdéveloppées — et leur enseignaient comment l'Étranger pouvait devenir le Familier.

Les Pokémons établissaient un équilibre dans l'Univers. Les légendaires et les fabuleux n'avaient-ils pas façonné cette entité entière qu'était le monde ? Ainsi, si les regards étaient des miroirs, alors eux étaient des reflets.

– J'apprécierais, déclara-t-il enfin, d'un sourire rêveur

Cynthia, si elle ne dit rien, n'en pensa pourtant pas moins. Son estomac se tordit d'une manière trop familière. À présent, d'infinis cheveux jais jouaient sous un bonnet à proéminence blanche tandis que deux grands saphirs la sondaient.

– Je dois accomplir quelques choses auparavant. Il faut que je retrouve un ami, pour lui montrer ce qu'il n'arrive pas à voir.

Un poids sembla se lever de son ventre. Elle remercia Arceus lorsqu'elle reconnut enfin une casquette bleue épousant une chevelure brune.

Il s'éloignait déjà d'elle lorsqu'elle lui avoua être incapable de le renseigner. Pourtant, ce départ était une douce brise.

* * *

 **Voici donc le second chapitre ! *essuie une larme***

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? du personnage de Ludwig ? de N ? de leur relation ? ou même de Cynthia ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis, juste en bas !**

 **Le prochain chapitre se nommera : "Mères".**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Biporeo.**


	3. Mères

« Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être sa mère ? »

Beaucoup de choses. D'infinies et de nombreuses choses. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne savait jamais par où commencer. Que dire ? Que répondre ? C'était toujours le même dilemme.

Alors souvent, elle s'armait juste du sourire le plus faux et répétait chaleureusement, presque par automatisme :

« C'est une grande joie.»

C'était vrai. Elle était si fière. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son bout de chou aille si loin. Elle l'avait vu s'épanouir si doucement et si fébrilement. Il était si délicat, encore loin de sa future gloire. Elle l'avait élevé comme toutes les autres mères seules. Elle l'avait élevé suite aux temps troubles de la guerre qui avaient frappé d'un fouet vif le monde. Elle avait pris soin de lui et avait agi pour deux. Elle avait tant de fois cherché à dissimuler le fantôme de ce père inconnu. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Que pouvait-elle dire de cet homme ? Elle, pourtant une dresseuse loin d'être médiocre mais n'appartenant pas à l'élite, avait vu son époux partir et n'avait pas pu le rejoindre.

Elle était enceinte.

Elle ne connut ainsi jamais le front et les horreurs qui en avaient découlé. Comme tous, elle ignora ce qu'il advint. Elle sut seulement un beau matin que le conflit avait pris fin. Elle sut seulement que l'on interdisait de faire mention de cet événement aux jeunes générations. Elle s'en contenta.

Son mari ne revint jamais.

Elle ne pleura pas.

Elle accoucha sans personne d'un être chétif, qui s'avérerait avoir des traits frappants de ressemblance avec son père.

Elle était seule, un nourrisson dans les bras, essayant de vivre comme elle le pouvait. Il ne lui restait pas de famille et ses amis, elle ignorait ce qu'il en était advenu. Quant à ses Pokémons, elle avait été incapable de livrer à nouveau un combat. Ainsi, alors que la nourriture manquait cruellement pour son enfant et elle, elle dut se résoudre à les confier à d'autres dresseurs compétents, meilleurs qu'elle et capables d'en prendre soin. Leurs départs furent déchirants mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle pensait avant tout au bien de ses compagnons et de sa dernière famille. Elle avait gardé la tête froide et s'était démenée comme un dément pour faire grandir correctement son nourrisson.

Elle l'avait alors élevé en y mettant toute son âme, se tuant à la tâche entre son métier de mère et son métier de vendeuse dans une boutique de la ville voisine.

Elle n'avait alors jamais flanché, avait serré les dents et avait accompli chacune de ses tâches avec une rage palpable. La fureur du travail l'avait presque rendue maladive.

Elle ne pleura pas.

Elle était arrivée chez elle de nombreuses fois complètement épuisée, la mine ravagée. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entendait ou voyait son enfant, elle peignait un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres et le prenait aussitôt dans ses bras lancinants de douleur pour le câliner.

Les moments les plus durs furent ceux où il fallut expliquer l'absence de ce père si chéri. Elle lui répondait souvent que cela attendrait encore quelques années.

Au fil des ans, pourtant, elle en oublia cet homme dont elle avait masqué l'existence. Elle avait tant couvert son rejeton, par peur qu'il ne soufrât un jour, qu'elle avait délaissé le souvenir de ce mari aimant. Elle gardait évidemment pour lui une place dans son cœur mais son absence pesait si lourd sur sa conscience qu'elle préféra le mettre au second plan.

C'était sûrement mieux ainsi.

Alors, finalement, elle n'avait jamais répondu à ses questions et n'aborda jamais le sujet.

Cependant, était enfin arrivé le jour de ses dix ans.

Elle avait regardé le dos de son enfant partir au loin, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Il lui avait dit au revoir. Elle l'avait salué avec toute la chaleur dont elle disposait.

Elle avait souhaité pour lui les meilleures choses. Elle avait prié Arceus pour qu'il devînt quelqu'un de grand.

Les premiers jours furent faciles à supporter. L'habitat était certes plus silencieux mais elle s'en accommoda. Elle considérait cela comme des vacances improvisées.

Les suivants furent soudainement plus inquiets. Elle s'interrogea de longues semaines : pourquoi ne l'avait-il toujours pas appelée ? Elle voulut contacter l'un de ses compagnons mais réalisa soudainement l'idiotie de sa pensée : il était seul.

Ainsi, elle avait eu cette peur destructrice pendant de longs mois.

Les silences étaient devenus des fardeaux et les bruits étaient devenus des bénédictions. Les cauchemars parsemaient ses sommeils, si bien qu'elle n'en dormait plus. Les nuits voyaient défiler une femme errante dans leurs rues.

Elle ne s'en remit pas. C'était devenu beaucoup trop intense pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle supporter le désespoir, la peur, le stress, l'inquiétude, le silence alors que son enfant, sa dernière famille, avait disparu sur des routes, Arceus ne savait où ? Comment pouvait-elle être rassurée alors qu'elle ignorait tout de son périple ?

Finalement, elle aussi avait eu son lot d'émotions.

Elle avait pleuré comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle avait pleuré pour toutes ces années où elle s'était retenue. Elle avait pleuré cet ami, amant, compagnon puis époux. Elle avait pleuré ce frère d'armes qui n'en avait jamais été un, ce frère d'armes qu'elle avait regardé s'éloigner, une main sur le ventre, leur ventre. Elle avait pleuré ce fantôme qu'elle revoyait inexorablement dans les traits de leur fruit. Elle avait pleuré cette famille qu'elle avait perdue et ces amis dont elle ne savait plus rien. Elle avait pleuré pour toutes ces fois où son travail l'avait démoli. Elle avait pleuré les pertes de cette guerre et celles qu'elle avait engendrées à sa suite. Elle avait pleuré ses compagnons de voyage qu'elle avait chéris si longtemps. Elle avait pleuré ces duels qu'elle ne ferait probablement plus jamais. Elle avait pleuré ces routes, ces villes, ces plaines, ces rives qu'elle avait parcourues. Elle avait pleuré égoïstement cette liberté qu'elle avait perdue.

Et enfin, elle avait pleuré de tout son soûl cette solitude qui la rongeait.

Elle l'avait revu une fois.

Son enfant était revenu Maître de la Ligue. Plus fort que tout ce que le Monde avait connu. Plus fort que tout ce que le Monde pourrait probablement connaître.

Il était parti novice. Il était rentré expert. Il était parvenu à se hisser au plus haut de l'échelle, seul. Il l'avait fait. Il s'était imposé de sorte à ne jamais être égalé.

Il était le meilleur Dresseur.

Elle l'avait serré si fort contre sa poitrine. Elle n'en avait retenu qu'une seule chose : il était de retour à la maison.

Elle avait dormi sur ses deux oreilles cette nuit-là. Les larmes avaient également coulé mais celles-ci étaient encrées d'une joie immense et d'un soulagement infini.

Elle s'était éveillée aux aurores le lendemain, préparant pour son prodige d'enfant tous les plats qu'il affectionnait tant. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle attendit patiemment son réveil, ce large sourire gravé sur son minois depuis la veille.

Elle attendit une heure. Puis deux. Puis trois et enfin beaucoup trop.

Elle s'était levée silencieusement, s'était rendue dans sa chambre et avait découvert son lit vide.

Elle avait refermé la porte de sa chambre avant de s'y adosser pour fondre à nouveau en larme.

Les mois s'étaient écoulés lentement. Les Dresseurs avaient défilé à sa porte. Elle en avait connu des tas. Chacun avait cette particularité qui lui rappelait un peu cet enfant qu'elle avait entrevu une courte soirée. C'était souvent un regard. Deux d'entre eux l'avaient marquée. L'un était bleu glacial, rempli d'une amertume noire, qui donnait froid dans le dos. L'autre était d'un marron étincelant, rempli d'une détermination ardente, qui réchauffait la poitrine.

Et chacun, elle leur demandait s'ils n'avaient eu pas des nouvelles de son enfant. Ces derniers lui répondaient fréquemment par la négative et, le cœur lourd, elle riait en répétant que finalement le dicton disait bien « pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelles ».

« Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être sa mère ? »

Elle avait souvent envie de répondre tout. Être sa mère était un honneur, une fierté de tous les jours. Mais le revers était tout aussi dur à porter. Parce qu'être une mère signifiait avoir son lot d'angoisses. Être sa mère signifiait vivre avec l'angoisse.

Elle se demandait parfois, lorsque l'un de ces Dresseurs qui avaient rencontré son enfant lui racontait ses péripéties aux côtés de ce dernier, s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de rencontrer tous ces gens. Savait-il que toutes les personnes qu'il avait aidés au moins une fois lui rendraient visite à elle ? Avait-il voulu lui conter ses exploits à travers eux ?

Elle sourit doucement.

Oui, c'était cet effet là que d'être la mère d'une Légende. C'était sûrement dire avec reconnaissance et fierté dans la voix que cet enfant était son plus grand bonheur. C'était garder pour soi les peines qui gonflaient le cœur et qui nouaient l'estomac.

C'était _ça_ être la mère de Red.

 **...**

C'était un jour on ne peut plus ordinaire. Les Poichigeons roucoulaient à sa fenêtre alors qu'elle préparait le repas. Le village était paisiblement calme et ses habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations naturellement. Même les forêts environnantes semblaient endormies, comme touchées par l'aura apaisante de la bourgade. Tout était figé dans une boucle continuelle, dans un cocon. Les bruits parasites n'étaient pas au rendez-vous : même les plus petites nuisances sonores se faisaient discrètes. On eut dit que le monde s'accordait une pause en ce lieu. Même le temps se faisait docile et clément : pas un brin de nuage n'obscurcissait le décor.

Pourtant, ce fut dans ce pittoresque hameau que la nouvelle parvint aux uns et aux autres : on prétendait que le Maître de la Ligue leur rendrait très bientôt visite. Les jeunes étaient en émoi.

L'occasion était si rare ! On ne voyait pas grand voyageur par-ci. Il n'y avait ni arène, ni spécialité culinaire, ni même édifice particulier. De plus, ayant toutes deux perdu leur arène, les villes d'Ogoesse et de Maillard avaient vu leur nombre de visiteurs clairement baissé. Il était vrai qu'elles parvenaient à garder un certain dynamisme grâce aux différents loisirs culturels qu'elles proposaient — beaucoup, par ailleurs, adoraient encore visiter les Ruines du Rêve ou même confier leurs Pokémons à la garderie. — Mais Renouet en avait été considérablement affecté, en plus d'avoir le désavantage d'être plus ou moins éloignée des autres cités. Quand bien même certains aventuriers se rendaient sur le Chenal bordant ses côtes, ils étaient très peu à pousser leur chemin jusqu'ici. La plupart repartait aussitôt lorsqu'elle réalisait l'absence d'un Centre Pokémon. L'endroit souffrait d'un manque de dynamisme tel que lorsqu'un étranger avait l'audace de s'aventurer en ces terres, tous les habitants l'accueillaient sous des sourires éclatants. Finalement, quand bien même les visites étaient rares, c'étaient souvent les mêmes têtes qui réapparaissaient. On les appelait, au sein du patelin, les « habitués ». Ils étaient souvent des Montagnards ou même des Rangers, parcourant le territoire avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Pourtant, selon leurs dires, tous étaient d'accord pour affirmer que finir leur périple par cette petite ville était quelque chose de très rassurant et donnait presque l'impression d'être enfin de retour chez soi. Une sorte d'avant-goût avant le réel retour au bercail, en somme. Parmi les voyageurs, on osait dire que l'hospitalité de Renouet était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il fallait y faire escale.

Le Professeur Keteleeria ne comprenait pas le peu d'engouement des touristes. Elle supposait que son magnifique laboratoire était assez célèbre pour attirer quelques curieux. Après tout, elle était l'une des scientifiques les plus accomplis de la région. Ne l'appelait-on pas « Professeur Pokémon », par ailleurs ? Elle estimait que le public lui portât un peu plus d'intérêt. Seulement, elle ne recevait pratiquement jamais de personnes extérieures au village. Il était vrai qu'elle était dérangée parfois, mais les perturbateurs s'avéraient souvent être de jeunes enfants voisins. Elle n'avait que très rarement vu de réelles personnes s'étant déplacées tout spécialement pour elle. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de voyager très fréquemment à travers le continent. Elle enchaînait conférences sur conférences...

Lorsqu'elle rentrait, elle avait une fâcheuse manie dont elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à se défaire ; elle se rendait dans cette petite maison pour y flâner un peu. La propriétaire était une femme calme, âgée d'une trentaine d'années. Celle-ci l'accueillait souvent pour déjeuner toutes les deux et le Professeur Pokémon en était secrètement heureuse.

En cette journée ordinaire, les deux femmes prenaient donc tranquillement une tasse de thé, après avoir convenablement mangé le repas de l'hôte, assises bien confortablement dans leur fauteuil respectif.

– Avez-vous entendu la dernière nouvelle ?, demanda l'air de rien Keteleeria

– Il semblerait que le Maître de la Ligue compte nous rendre visite, acquiesça son interlocutrice

L'érudite s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son siège.

– Le Maître, voyez-vous ça... Cela doit faire déjà un moment...

Elle s'interrompit puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa comparse, qui l'observait d'un air curieux.

– Je radote ! Ne faites pas attention !

La seconde femme eut un léger sourire mi-amusé, mi-crédule.

Elles n'abordèrent plus le sujet.

Le Professeur Pokémon avait parfaitement conscience que certaines plaies devaient rester fermées. Elle hésita un instant à lui dire, à lui avouer. Elle ne voulait pas dissimuler la vérité. Pourtant, son estomac se retournait lorsqu'elle apercevait dans les prunelles de sa comparse des lueurs trop rares. Qui était-elle pour les éteindre ? Elle n'avait pas ce droit. Elle ne saurait pas le réclamer en ces jours. Alors elle fit abstraction de mentionner ce qu'elle savait _pertinemment_. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce cœur se briser devant elle. Pas alors qu'elle pouvait le ménager. Pas alors qu'elle pouvait l'éviter. Elle était incapable d'affronter le revers d'une mère, ce revers qu'elle savait _parfaitement_ lourd, _parfaitement_ nocif, _parfaitement_ destructeur. Elle était incapable de l'aider : pas une seconde fois.

Elles terminèrent leur entrevue au bout d'une petite heure. Et alors qu'elles se saluaient, la savante eut un pincement au cœur en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son amie de longue date.

Le lendemain, on frappa à sa porte. Ses épaules se crispèrent légèrement mais elle n'esquissa aucun geste, restant fixée devant la télévision qu'elle regardait. Elle s'était préparée à son arrivée toute la nuit : il lui était impossible de flancher maintenant. Elle déglutit pourtant légèrement et ses poings se resserrèrent sur ses cuisses. Elle s'intima un calme olympien et alors, le plus naturel du monde, elle demeura stoïque et lança un « entrez ! » assez audible.

Des sueurs froides l'éprirent brusquement lorsqu'en réponse, on ouvrit la porte. Elle ne se permit pas un seul moment de répit et continua aussitôt, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran :

– Alors, mon bébé ? Tu as pu rencontrer ton ami ?

Sa voix était étrangement claire, bien que sa gorge menaçât de laisser éclater un sanglot. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle regardait. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas.

– C'était quoi, son nom...

Elle se souvenait vaguement d'un homme à la longue chevelure verte lui rendant visite. Que lui avait-il dit ? Elle n'avait de leur rencontre que des bribes. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois...

– M ou N ?

Elle avait trouvé ce jeune homme très étrange. Elle lui avait demandé s'il se moquait d'elle lorsqu'il lui avait décliné son identité. Il avait ri. Ils avaient parlé. Du monde, de Pokémons, de villes. Et enfin de son fils. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Il lui avait promis qu'il le retrouverait. Elle l'avait serré contre elle, le remerciant. Elle avait eu confiance en lui. Et aujourd'hui, le travail de ce jeune garçon portait enfin ses fruits. Un sourire immense se peignait déjà, adressé à cette rencontre, comme un remerciement silencieux.

La voix légèrement émue, elle ajouta :

– Il te cherchait.

Elle ne lui dit pas qu'il le cherchait aussi pour elle. Évidemment, elle avait compris pourquoi ce Dresseur lui venait également en aide. Elle n'était pas stupide : elle s'en était attendrie. Elle était heureuse : elle savait à présent qu'il n'était plus seul. Elle se retourna alors, un sourire aux lèvres. M — ou N ? — lui avait ramené son enfant à la maison. Elle le vit. Ses grands yeux marron étincelants, sa chevelure demeurant indisciplinée sous sa casquette.

Puis il disparut en un millième de seconde alors qu'elle perdait sa large esquisse face à une surprise plus que réelle.

Ces traits étaient semblables. Mais trop différents pour elle. Elle réalisa alors avec horreur : ce n'était pas Ludwig. Son souffle se coupa brusquement tandis que sa vue se brouillait.

– Oh !, lâcha-t-elle

Elle enserra le bas de son t-shirt entre ses doigts crispés. Son estomac se noua atrocement alors qu'elle tentait de sourire à nouveau. Ses commissures se relevaient trop difficilement.

 **Ce n'était pas Ludwig.**

– Je suis rouge de confusion.

Elle était pivoine. Était-ce à cause de cette déchirure lancinante ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ravala le goût de bile qui rampait dans sa gorge et les sanglots qui s'y accrochaient fermement. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller maintenant. Ce n'était pas dans ses cordes. Elle avait supporté des situations bien pires. Elle pourrait supporter celle-là : elle en avait le cran. Elle releva la tête — sans s'être rappelée de l'avoir abaissée — vers cet intrus, se forçant à affronter la réalité. Elle serra la mâchoire pour encaisser la vive vague de douleur.

 **Ce n'était pas Ludwig.**

– Je pensais que mon bébé était rentré...

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour ne pas pleurer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle était forte. Elle n'aurait pas le luxe de faire ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant. Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes.

Le garçon en face d'elle l'observait sans rien dire, légèrement désorienté.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, puisqu'il restait sur le pas de la porte. Plus elle s'approchait, moins elle trouvait des similarités entre ce parfait inconnu et son fils. Leurs regards n'avaient rien de commun. Celui de son enfant brûlait d'une passion, d'une frénésie, d'une ivresse. Celui lui faisant face n'était pas agité par les mêmes émotions.

Elle s'en voulut de les comparer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

 **Ce n'était pas Ludwig.**

Pourtant ce visage lui était familier. Elle ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de le reconnaître.

– Tu t'appelles... Melis ?

– C'est exact !, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement, un sourire de bienheureux sur les lèvres

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Elle aurait préféré avoir faux cette fois-ci.

– Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompée !

Son ton sonnait trop enjoué pour être réel. Mais qu'importe.

– Mais quelle ressemblance, quand même ! Je connais ta mère, tu sais !

– C'est justement ce pourquoi je suis ici, l'informa-t-il en continuant de sourire

Sa voix était presque un ronronnement. Elle rit doucement, la gorge trop serrée pour paraître réellement à l'aise. Elle s'efforça pourtant à feindre cette joie qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

– J'étais Dresseur, et elle travaillait au Centre Pokémon, à l'accueil.

Cela remontait à quelques années. Mais elle avait une parfaite mémoire. La nostalgie voila ses paroles.

– C'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrées...

Elle n'eut pas le cœur à se pencher à ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait nullement la tête à ça. Elle ne le laissa pas ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle continua :

– Je me demandais... Comment va ton équipe ? Vous avez besoin de repos ?

Il passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête, visiblement gêné.

– Mon Clamiral est un peu fatigué mais ne vous embêtez pas pour moi, je ne faisais que passer pour ma mère...

Elle lui prit docilement les mains, ne lui laissant ainsi pas le choix.

– Merci beaucoup !, lança-t-il brusquement alors que son teint se marbrait de rougeurs

Elle s'occupa alors de ses Pokémons silencieusement. Lors de ses soins, elle luttait contre une pensée qu'elle savait stupide : elle se répétait que son fils avait choisi un Vipélierre au début de son périple. Elle se répétait que deux ans et quatre mois plus tôt, elle soignait les Pokémons du nouveau Maître de la Ligue, ceux de son enfant. Elle ne s'enfonça qu'un peu plus dans la réalité.

 **Ce n'était pas Ludwig.**

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle ne put s'empêcher de taire un peu plus longtemps les sentiments qui l'accablaient :

– On dit souvent : « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ».

Il l'observa d'un air curieux, un sourcil relevé. Sûrement n'avait-il jamais eu ce genre de lien avec sa mère. Ou peut-être ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'elle vivait. Comme beaucoup d'enfants à travers leur monde.

– Mais c'est difficile de se réjouir quand on se sent abandonnée...

Sa voix se brisa alors que sa main s'était empressée de couvrir le bas de son visage. Nullement embarrassé, il sortit un paquet de mouchoir et lui tendit poliment, souriant tristement à présent. Elle le remercia d'un regard larmoyant et s'en saisit d'un pour chasser l'humidité naissant au coin de ses yeux.

– Être parent, c'est difficile..., articula-t-elle entre deux hoquets

Il lui caressa doucement l'épaule. Elle papillonna des paupières vers lui, encore chamboulée. Alors, elle fut troublée par le sourire éblouissant qu'il abordait. Elle s'en sentit transcendée.

– Il reviendra.

Elle étouffa un violent sanglot. Il marqua une petite pause.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Les larmes perlant sur ses joues parlaient pour elles. Il s'éloigna doucement pour ne pas la brusquer et rejoignit la porte d'entrée à pas de loups. Et alors qu'il entrouvrait la porte pour se glisser à l'extérieur, il fit presque volte-face vers elle. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui lança sur un ton rayonnant :

– À bientôt !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre : il était déjà sorti. Pourtant, parmi les pleurs qui se déversaient abondamment sur ses joues, une maigre esquisse se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'un « merci » ému flottait dans la pièce.

Le Professeur Keteleeria lui rendit visite en fin de journée. Le cœur gros, elle avait frappé doucement à la porte. Son amie lui avait ouvert et le remord l'accabla un peu plus.

– Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle

Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce Maître de la Ligue n'était pas Ludwig.

Pourtant, sa comparse lui offrit un piètre sourire, comme si elle ne lui en voulait pas.

– Entrez.

Elle s'écarta du pas de la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser passer. La savante s'engouffra dans la maisonnée, mal à l'aise. Elle resta figée dans l'entrée, attendant avec appréhension quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Une crise de larmes peut-être. Ou même une crise de nerfs. Elle avait été odieuse et horrible. Elle s'était dégonflée.

– Je ne vous en veux pas. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Ce ton était trop gentil, docile, doux pour elle. Elle n'osa simplement pas. Elle ne se sentait plus digne de ce chaleureux accueil.

– Professeur, ce n'était pas Ludwig.

Elle le savait. Alors pourquoi son amie lui répétait-elle ce qu'elle savait _pertinemment_ ? ce pourquoi elle était venue présenter ses excuses ?

– Mélis n'est pas mon fils. Mais j'ai eu l'impression de le voir un peu.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter à ses pieds et lui demander pardon.

– Professeur, il va revenir.

Sa comparse pleurait.

– Pas maintenant, ajouta-t-elle entre deux sanglots, pas aujourd'hui, pas demain.

L'érudite l'avait prise dans ses bras, se maudissant et s'insultant.

– Mais il va revenir.

Le Professeur Keteleeria regrettait beaucoup de choses. Elle se détestait souvent pour ses fautes. Elle parvenait à supporter certaines d'entre elles et se plongeait dans ses recherches et son travail pour leur échapper. Elle partait alors plus souvent à l'autre bout de la région pour enchaîner les conférences. Elle dormait le moins possible, au grand dam de Bianca qui lui rappelait que ce rythme, même pour elle, était trop effréné. Elle rassurait sa jeune apprentie docilement mais ne l'écoutait jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre repos dans ces périodes. Dormir était trop dangereux : c'était faire face à des démons qu'elle craignait. Alors elle s'occupait le plus l'esprit et restait éveillée pendant des jours, si cela était nécessaire. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se pardonner un peu elle-même.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle eut cette mère contre elle, elle se haït un peu plus. Elle aurait préféré n'avoir jamais commencé ses études, n'avoir jamais endossé le rôle de Professeur Pokémon, n'avoir jamais donné de créatures à ces enfants. Elle resserra son étreinte.

Demain, elle travaillerait d'arrache-pied pour oublier ça.

* * *

 **Heyo jeune internaute, et merci d'avoir lu le troisième chapitre de cette fiction ! Je te rappelle que tu peux toujours laisser ton avis (positif ou non) ou même tes questions dans une review (c'est ma seule paye mon jeune ami.e TTnTT).  
**

 **Pour revenir sur ce chapitre, pas des masses joyeux... Un chapitre qui redore le blason de ce personnage un peu trop souvent oublié dans Pokémon, à savoir : notre Mère ! Personnage plus que récurrent de surcroît. Je préfère ajouter : Red n'apparaîtra malheureusement pas dans cette fiction. Pourquoi avoir mentionné sa mère ? Les reviews sont là pour que vous me le demandiez niark.**

 **Le prochaine chapitre sera : "N".**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Biporeo.**


	4. N

Le monde était grand. Si grand qu'il en avait presque eu le vertige. C'était à la fois si perturbant et si passionnant. Mais cette sensation de vacillement était délectable. Parce qu'il était en vie, parce qu'il se sentait _vivant_. Il s'était noyé dans les villes, celles qu'auparavant il haïssait. Il avait le souvenir lointain, peut-être un peu faussé, de ces grands bâtiments effrayants, prêts à s'écrouler, de ces gens en masse qui se mouvaient comme un tout — un tout auquel il ne parvenait pas à se greffer, — ces rues trop étroites et trop glauques à son goût. Les regards et les visages étranges qui apparaissaient presque en flottant aux fenêtres étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire. Il avait détesté ces tours immenses qui grimpaient jusqu'aux cieux, comme pour les conquérir. Il s'était alors demandé si l'Homme souhaitait conquérir l'Univers entier. Comme l'enfant qu'il avait été, il avait eu peur. Il avait eu peur de cette expansion lente qui menaçait _son_ ciel si bleu. Comment les Pokémons pouvaient-ils vivre et voler librement si les humains se contentaient d'empiéter sur leur espace ? Il s'en était affligé. Il avait haï l'urbanisme.

Il s'était enfui dans les forêts dans lesquelles il s'était lié à ses premiers amis. Zorua et Darumacho avaient été comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Il les avait chéris tous deux et ils lui avaient rendu la pareille. Ils l'avaient protégé contre l'hostilité de la Nature et la loi divine d'Arceus : ils avaient élevé cet humain doué de la parole Pokémon.

Pourtant, cet enfant fut un jour recueilli par un autre humain, Ghetis de son nom. Et cet homme, qui s'était pourtant présenté comme son sauveur, lui avait tout volé : jamais plus N ne revit ses deux seuls amis. Son nouveau père, qui se voulait l'incarnation de l'amour, lui avait dépeint un monde ignoble dans lequel les Pokémons étaient des êtres martyrisés, délaissés. Il avait entouré son fils de créatures blessées et perdues : il avait détruit le peu d'humanité qui résidait encore chez cet enfant. N avait haï les Hommes.

Il était devenu roi. Il le méritait. Ghetis le lui avait répété : il était l'élu, celui qui libérerait les Pokémons du joug honteux des Hommes. Il écraserait la tyrannie pour créer une nouvelle ère. N'était-ce finalement pas la réalité qu'il poursuivait ? Ses convictions le porteraient jusqu'à sa destinée.

Il avait débuté son voyage dans cette optique, décidé à éduquer ces ignorants. Il avait été choisi pour régner sur ces gens et sauver les créatures de leurs chaînes humaines. C'était _sa_ mission.

Puis il avait douté et, enfin, il avait compris.

À présent, lorsqu'il regardait une ville, il ne voyait plus le gris fade du béton, ni les néons mal entretenus grésillant. Ses yeux étaient baignés d'étoiles et de lumières artificielles, de constellations factices qui luisaient sans cesse. Lorsqu'il levait la tête, rien d'autre ne semblait exister. Il s'était découvert une passion : il adorait flâner inconsciemment dans les rues, voir du coin de l'œil des Dresseurs s'occuper de leurs Pokémons ou même partager un moment inoubliable avec eux. Il les observait avec envie, se demandant si un jour, on lui permettrait enfin de jouir ainsi des plaisirs bêtes mais ô combien satisfaisants. Il se contentait alors de les envier, continuant son chemin parmi ses foules. Il glissait entre elles, parfois même s'y intégrait avec facilité. Il nageait dans ces eaux-là avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Par pur plaisir visuel, il s'installait souvent en hauteur et admirait d'un sourire béat le soleil chasser peu à peu les étoiles de la nuit. Les aurores inondaient alors la ville tandis que lui s'en allait sur les routes, à l'abri.

Oui, fuir était devenu une nouvelle habitude. Parce que N se devait de répondre de ses actes auprès de la Justice. Il le ferait. Mais pas en cet instant. Il avait voyagé longtemps, trop longtemps, pour prendre conscience du monde et de la Réalité. Il avait finalement esquivé la sienne : était-ce mal ? Sûrement. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être enchaîné à nouveau. Il aimait beaucoup le statut de vagabond.

Pendant longtemps, il n'avait pensé qu'à cela. Pouvait-on le définir autrement ? Il était un fugitif en cavale après tout. Il avait traversé les bourgades et les patelins sans jamais manquer une seule miette de ce et ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Il avait simplement savouré avec ardeur les étendues qui s'étaient offertes à lui. Le monde, l'univers même, s'était retrouvé à nu sous ses grands yeux ébahis. Il l'avait dégusté comme un bien heureux, envoyant paître ses responsabilités et ses obligations. Le temps de quelques années, il s'était permis de redevenir un gamin insouciant et non pas celui naïf et craintif qu'il avait été, lorsque son regard n'était alors pas capable de discerner les teintes de couleur. Sa monochromie avait été tâchée d'un pot de peinture, un pot de peinture aux nuances infinies. Il n'était alors plus aveugle.

Comme un enfant, à dos de son seul compagnon, il s'était émerveillé face à la Beauté. Celle purement artificielle tout d'abord, puisque ses pupilles ne pouvaient discerner que celle-ci. Puis, en perdant peu à peu ses peurs, il avait découvert la Beauté de chaque relation. Et il avait compris, saisi ce lien unique entre chaque être. Il avait contemplé pendant de longues années les rapports entre humains et Pokémons. Évidemment, il n'ignorait pas que certains étaient proches et son premier voyage le lui avait largement fait comprendre que ses idéaux — ceux de Ghetis ? — étaient trop éloignés de l'actualité. Il avait simplement continué sur sa lancée, lors de ces longs mois. Comme tout bon scientifique, il avait voulu pousser les tests plus loin, expérimenter et apprendre. Il avait toujours été assoiffé de connaissances... Bien sûr, quelques mystères persistaient toujours dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas les combats Pokémon qui étaient, à son sens, trop barbares. Comment pouvait-on laisser des créatures se battre jusqu'à l'évanouissement — voire pire — pour le simple _plaisir_ ? Les théories avaient alors affublés dans son crâne. Seulement, en visitant une région pas si éloignée que ça, il avait eu ce qui lui semblait être une ébauche de réponse. Il avait vu des Pokémons évoluer à nouveau lors de combats. Il n'avait pas saisi — et ne saisissait toujours pas — comment un tel phénomène pouvait-il se produire, pourtant, son esprit avait retenu que ces évolutions avaient la particularité d'agir selon les liens entre dresseurs et créatures. Mais il n'avait pas creusé ses recherches : sa tête avait commencé à vaquer doucement vers d'autres sujets moins épineux.

En effet, lorsqu'il eut l'impression d'avoir été transi de tout son être par la Réalité, il prit la ferme décision de rentrer. Loin de lui l'idée de se rendre : il n'en avait pour l'instant nullement l'intention. Il retournait simplement à son point de départ : ce n'était évidemment pas un lieu.

Il avait juré d'affronter la Réalité et à présent, il se rendait à l'évidence. Il avait fini sa quête depuis un moment et il était temps pour lui d'y mettre fin.

Ainsi, il s'en était retourné à Unys.

Il n'y était pas revenu depuis deux ans. Il avait eu le temps de voir des tas de choses, de visiter beaucoup, de s'instruire également. Pourtant, lorsqu'il découvrit _sa_ région, le berceau de sa réalité, il ne la reconnut pas. Étrangement, il ne s'en effraya pas : il en sourit.

Il _l_ 'avait cherché. Il avait fouillé le moindre recoin, le moindre endroit. Il avait parcouru toutes les routes, toutes les villes, toutes les masures, toutes les forêts, en vain. Son ami avait disparu. Celui-ci s'était presque évanoui dans la nature. On chuchotait encore son nom parfois lorsque le garçon aux cheveux verts tendait l'oreille. Il espérait y trouver un indice, peut-être.

Puis, tout était arrivé si brusquement.

La Team Plasma avait à nouveau débarqué. Reshiram fut le premier à ressentir le changement radical. Quelque chose de grand — de trop grand — se tramait doucement dans l'ombre. Le légendaire avait alors embarqué son humain sur son dos et avait foncé à vive allure jusqu'à la Grotte Cyclopéenne. L'heure qui suivit leur départ fut amplement suffisante à N pour saisir la situation : Unys avait été couvert de glace. Il en resta estomaqué. Le cri déchirant qui avait résonné auparavant leur envol était-il à l'origine de ce désastre ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à leur destination. Reshiram, dont l'allure n'avait jamais baissé, accéléra un peu plus la cadence et son Dresseur saisit bien vite pourquoi. Il ressentait un déséquilibre trop important pour que son origine en fût naturelle.

Ainsi, tous deux firent irruption au bon moment : sous leurs yeux ahuris, un jeune Dresseur était menacé par d'imposants pics de glace, tournoyant autour de lui. Le cœur du garçon aux cheveux verts manqua un battement. En moins d'un millième de seconde, il fut troublé par cette physionomie familière. Il ordonna aussitôt une « Flamme-croix ! » alors que les roches de glace se refermaient brusquement comme un étau autour de leur proie. L'attaque du dragon blanc para le choc et ne résulta alors que des poussières qui s'éparpillèrent autour du Dresseur.

En atterrissant à ses côtés, N effaça bien vite son trouble et s'en voulut de s'être trompé si grossièrement. Pourtant, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'homme qui lui adressait quelques mots virulents, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le loisir d'étudier son nouveau comparse. Il se concentra sur celui qui avait été autrefois son père et tandis qu'il lui répliquait froidement que Kyurem souffrait le martyr, des frissons de dégoût le secouaient légèrement. Il ne l'avait pas vu, depuis son départ. Il avait cru que son aîné avait été enfermé, seul Arceus savait où. Ce raisonnement lui avait été amplement suffisant.

– J'aime Unys !

Son cri ardent résonna dans la caverne, provoquant des échos effrayants à sa suite.

– Vivre comme un homme...

Parce qu'il n'était à présent plus un enfant. Aujourd'hui, il était de son devoir de laisser de côté l'insouciance qu'il s'était créé pour enfin prendre ses responsabilités. Il pressentait que c'était son devoir et ce pourquoi il avait voyagé si longtemps.

– Réaliser que Pokémons et humains peuvent vivre en harmonie...

Il y avait deux ans de cela, cette idée lui aurait paru impossible et absurde, sans résultat. Pourtant, à présent, il était prêt à parier sur cette vérité.

– Tout cela, c'est à Unys que je l'ai compris !

Tout cela, il l'avait compris auprès d'une seule personne. Il sentit le regard brûlant du jeune Dresseur sur sa nuque : il se raidit légèrement.

– Je défendrai ce pays !

Parce que son cœur allait à cette région, cette mère qui l'avait fait et qui l'avait couvé.

– Ces Pokémons !

Parce qu'ils avaient été ses premiers amis fidèles, les premiers fidèles amis de l'Homme.

– Ces gens !

Parce qu'il savait que sans ses semblables, il n'était rien, que sans _lui_ , il ne serait rien.

– Je me battrai pour eux !

Parce qu'en son absence, N serait celui qui protégerait ses convictions, son idéal.

Reshiram poussa un cri puissant comme pour accompagner les propos de son maître.

Pourtant, Ghetis continua de se moquer de ce fils si imparfait à ses yeux. Et tout s'enchaîna vite.

Le pointeau ADN fut libéré d'un coup sévère sur le sol. Kyurem se dressa alors sur ses pattes arrière tandis que son homologue blanc prenait déjà son envol. La créature de type glace asséna une attaque inconnue sur son adversaire tandis que celui-ci tentait de les esquiver comme il le pouvait.

N voulut courir vers son Pokémon mais il fut saisi violemment par le Dresseur qu'il avait précédemment sauvé.

– Il faut que tu bouges !, le pressa ce dernier

Ils évitèrent tous deux de peu un lourd rocher, tombé du plafond suite aux attaques virulentes du dragon manipulé. Ce fut l'élément qui baissa la garde de Reshiram. La bête, lorsqu'elle vit son propriétaire frôler de peu les débris qui s'écroulaient par millier, avait alors perdu de sa vigilance et pris de plein fouet l'attaque de son assaillant.

Tout de déroula alors très vite : Reshiram fut ramené à l'état de galet blanc, sous la mine décomposée de N.

– Res-reshiram ?!

Comment une telle attaque pouvait-elle être si dévastatrice ? Il n'eut même pas le temps de formuler sa question : son ancien père donnait sèchement un ordre à Kyurem.

Ainsi, la pierre blanche fut aspirée par ce dernier tandis qu'une enveloppe nacrée l'entourait légèrement. Soudain, une décharge d'énergie violente brisa le halo qui s'était formé et obligea N à se protéger le visage. Ses bras se croisèrent automatiquement devant ses yeux alors que l'un de ses pieds s'était glissé en arrière prestement pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. L'impulsion passée, il découvrit avec horreur le fruit des manigances de la Team Plasma.

Sous son air ahuri, une fusion des deux Pokémons trônait à présent à la place de Kyurem.

Il tomba à genoux, sous le choc.

– Cette équation n'était pas insoluble ? Des Pokémon peuvent fusionner ?

Un rire gras et méprisant lui fit écho.

– Imbécile créature !, gronda Ghetis, Tu devais être ma pièce maîtresse, l'outil de ma domination sur les masses bêlantes dont tu devais frapper le cœur !

La rage découlait de chacun de ses mots. Était-il déçu que son fils l'ait délaissé pour suivre le héros de l'Idéal, un héros qu'il n'avait visiblement pas assez pris au sérieux ?

– Trêve de subtilités, siffla-t-il, Cette fois-ci, elles ploieront sous la force brute ! Unys sera mienne, dussé-je la violenter, dût-elle en porter les marques !

N trembla, yeux écarquillés. Comment pouvait-il affronter son père alors qu'il ne possédait même pas une seule créature à ses côtés ? Comment pouvait-il se prétendre être le défenseur de son Idéal s'il ne pouvait pas protéger Unys ?

– M'entends-tu bien ? Si tu avais accepté de devenir roi, Unys aurait pu rester intacte !

Il avait échoué. Unys ne sortirait pas intacte. Et c'était de sa faute.

– Unys restera intacte.

Il détourna son attention vers la voix qui s'était élevée dans son dos. Il se figea jusque dans ses entrailles face aux traits courroucés du jeune Dresseur.

Il eut l'illusion d'être quelques années auparavant, alors qu'un regard marron brûlait d'une détermination infaillible face à Ghetis. Un instant — trop court, — il crut _le_ revoir.

– Revenons à toi Mélis, ronronna presque l'homme aux cheveux verts, Plus personne ne pourra venir te sauver, désormais.

– Je saurai me sauver cette fois-ci, rétorqua avec entrain le concerné

L'aîné ricana, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Bis repetita placent, dit-on. Je me permets d'être en désaccord. Voyons ce que tu sauras faire face à ce Kyurem !

Le dénommé Mélis se saisit de l'une de ses Poké Balls et N ne put que l'observer avec frayeur. Les Pokémons de cet enfant étaient-ils si attachés à lui ? Il les entendait presque rugir alors qu'ils étaient encore prisonniers de leur outil de capture...

– Comme c'est intrigant..., lança l'homme en remarquant les légers tremblements de la main du Dresseur, Tes Poké Balls s'agitent ? Oh... Et si ton équipe frémissait de colère ?

Son éclat de rire le coupa.

– Impossible !, reprit-il, Balivernes ! Deviendrais-je déraisonnable à votre contact ? De simples pions ne sauraient être doués de sentiments ou de raison ! Va ! Il est temps de me réjouir ! Affronte Kyurem !

Il leva une main dédaigneuse vers Mélis pour le montrer à la fusion de Kyurem et Reshiram.

– Un mot toutefois...

Un sourire de renard était apparu sur ses lèvres.

– Tu ne pourras pas le capturer. Mon sceptre diffuse des ondes empêchant le fonctionnement normal des Poké Balls. N'est-ce pas délicieux ?

Pourtant, Ghetis déchanta. Le cadet, à force de coups, parvint à défaire le dragon si bien que d'un, deux entités apparurent. Elles poussèrent leur cri caractéristique en chœur pour saluer leur sauveur. Kyurem s'enfuit alors sous les plaintes haineuses du leader de la Team Plasma. Le combat ne calma cependant pas ses ardeurs puisqu'il défia aussitôt le jeune adolescent. Il essuya alors à nouveau une cuisante défaite tandis que N se relevait doucement.

Ce dernier, arrivant à la hauteur de son nouveau comparse, ne put que l'admirer. Il ne ressemblait en aucun point en cet instant à _lui_. Rien dans l'attitude, ni même dans l'expression ne les liait. Pourtant, il avait cette intime conviction que ce jeune garçon était intimement proche de _lui_. Le Dresseur aux cheveux verts s'en réjouit.

Il détourna son attention vers son ancien père, qui s'était écrasé au sol à la fin du match et se tenait à présent à quatre pattes, la mine enragée.

– ... Je suis le tout-puissant créateur de la Team Plasma, murmura-t-il, Le conquérant invincible capable de redessiner le monde.

Il frappa de son poing le sol.

– Je suis le démiurge !, hurla-t-il avant de reprendre d'un ton vacillant : Et un insecte, un moins que rien, un anonyme... parvient à me défaire...

Un grondement de colère s'éleva de sa gorge.

– ... pour la seconde fois ! Quelle... abjection ! C'est... c'est... INTOLÉRABLE !

Un second grognement retentit.

– Je peux être battu par la plèbe, MOI ?!, cracha-t-il, Par l'un de ces répugnants incapables qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que donner un nom – Pokémon – à leurs pions ?!

N se figea. Il eut un élan de pitié pour cet homme. Parce qu'il n'oubliait pas que ce dernier l'avait recueilli et, dans un sens, avait été bon envers lui. Il savait qu'il avait perdu son idole depuis bien longtemps, il y avait de cela deux années. Pourtant, il ne put que s'attrister un peu plus lorsqu'il réalisa que cet inconnu brisé devant lui avait été un jour celui qu'il avait le plus chéri.

– Je ... Père !, l'aborda-t-il Je t'en supplie, comprends-moi !

– N..., chuchota Mélis avec peine

Si Ghetis le comprenait, peut-être que sa rédemption serait plus facile. Peut-être qu'il réaliserait enfin sa faute.

– Les Pokémon... Ce ne sont pas des pions ou des objets ! Les Pokémon sont de formidables partenaires, qui invitent les hommes à se dépasser ! Certaines personnes l'ont compris ! Oui !

– SILENCE ! SILENCE ! SILENCE ! SILEEEEENCE !

Son ancien père s'était à présent relevé pour être dos à eux.

– Comment oses-tu ?, cracha-t-il en faisant volte-face, Grotesque parodie d'être humain ! Aberration de la nature ! Cesse d'utiliser ce langage qui n'est pas le tien !

N recula d'un pas, ébranlé. N'avait-il pas déjà fait son deuil ? Alors pourquoi ces mots le percutaient-ils de plein fouet ?

Une ombre apparut subitement devant l'homme.

– Maître !, l'interrompit-elle, Votre... sang-froid... Laissez-nous tout prendre en charge...

« Prendre en charge » ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire.

– Si mon père n'est plus à sa tête, répliqua-t-il froidement, la Team Plasma est condamnée...

L'ombre n'eut qu'un léger signe de tête vers l'avant.

– Adieu...

Ghetis, dont les traits déformés par la rage l'avaient laissé muet, disparut en compagnie de ses trois subalternes les plus proches.

N soupira puis se retourna vers Mélis qui observait la scène sans oser intervenir. Il lui offrit un pitoyable sourire. Puis il prit une grande inspiration.

– Au nom de tous... Les mots ne suffiront pas, mais tu mérites un immense merci ! Kyurem est en sécurité. Il a perdu beaucoup de sa force, mais il reviendra ici, un jour...

– Crois-tu ?, demanda Mélis d'un ton rêveur

Le Dresseur aux cheveux extravagants eut un léger hochement de tête pour confirmer sa réponse. Reshiram rugit à travers la caverne et son maître s'empressa aussitôt d'ajouter :

– Reshiram te remercie !

Son cadet l'examina d'un air surpris ce qui attisa un rire de sa part.

– Oui... Je peux parler aux Pokémon. C'est de cela que mon père parlait...

Le mot « père » sonna étrangement faux. Mais son comparse ne lui en fit pas la remarque.

– Il y a deux ans, un Dresseur et Goyah, le Maître de l'époque, m'ont appris ceci : en multipliant les rencontres, on peut entendre plus de gens, de voix ! En acceptant la multiplicité de ces avis, une vraie réaction en chaîne se produit. Et c'est ainsi que, pacifiquement, j'ai élargi mes horizons...

Il détourna les yeux vers son partenaire d'aventure, une légère esquisse flottant sur ses lèvres.

– En vivant avec les Pokémon, continua-t-il, l'humanité parcourt un chemin vers un monde aux possibilités insoupçonnées.

Cela représentait des mois et des mois de calcul. Des inconnues multiples et infinies. Mais il savait pertinemment que le résultat n'en serait que meilleur.

– En vivant avec les humains, les Pokémon peuvent déployer leur véritable potentiel.

Il l'avait expérimenté plus d'une fois. Il l'avait enfin compris et assimilé.

– C'est ma Réalité, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même, et celle des Pokémon, comme me l'a enseigné Reshiram. Un jour, Idéal et Réalité se mêleront. Et nous serons tous libérés du joug de la Poké Ball !

Il l'espérait secrètement.

– Mélis, c'est ton nom n'est-ce pas ?

L'intéressé approuva doucement.

– Lorsque ton équipe aura affronté la Ligue, je voudrai moi aussi vérifier votre justesse.

Son comparse lui répondit par un large sourire.

– Bien.

N monta à dos de son Reshiram et ne jeta aucun regard vers le compagnon qu'il délaissait. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une simple question de quelques semaines avant de le croiser à nouveau.

Ainsi, il se retira dans son ancien palais, qui croupissait misérablement sous terre. Il s'en accommoda. Ce ne serait que temporaire.

En effet, quelques jours passèrent et il eut la bonne surprise de recevoir Mélis accompagné de son Zoroark. Son jeune comparse, étonné, ne se permit pourtant pas d'émettre la moindre remarque. Silencieusement, le Dresseur aux cheveux verts entraîna son compagnon jusqu'à une grande salle à moitié détruite. Ils s'avancèrent pourtant, grimpant plusieurs fois quelques marches avant d'atteindre finalement un trou béant qui semblait s'offrir aux abysses. Le plus jeune n'osa pas jeter un regard, trop effrayé. S'il avait ressenti comme une certaine lourdeur en entrant dans le château, il se trouva plus tranquille dans cette immense salle.

– Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?, osa-t-il demander dans un souffle

N se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

– Il y a deux ans...

Sa gorge se noua presque automatiquement. C'était long deux ans.

– C'est ici qu'au nom des Pokémons... Au nom de mon monde que je voulais voir devenir réel...

Sa voix ressemblait à une douce plainte. Il secoua la tête pour détacher ses yeux qui répétaient une scène trop familière. Pourquoi s'était-il mis dos au trou ? Il avait l'impression de ressentir les courants d'air l'attirer au dehors, comme autrefois.

– J'ai affronté un Dresseur, reprit-il, en mettant toute la force de mes convictions dans la bataille ! Et j'ai perdu...

Mélis pouffa doucement, sûrement de peur d'offenser son comparse.

– Mais j'ai appris une leçon essentielle ! La richesse du monde dépend de la multiplicité des points de vue ! La voilà, l'équation pour changer le monde !

Ses bras s'ouvrirent glorieusement vers le plafond. « Quelle ironie », pensa-t-il.

– Accepter les différents points de vue... Je voudrais vérifier si ton cœur est capable d'une telle ouverture.

Il rencontra les prunelles brillantes de son adversaire. Il sourit franchement.

– À moi, Reshiram !, lança-t-il alors que son Pokémon surgissait du trou derrière lui

Mélis ne broncha même pas. Le dragon se posa délicatement aux côtés de son maître, poussant un léger cri intimidant.

– Quelle est l'ampleur de ton talent ? À quelle Réalité aspires-tu ? Reshiram aussi voudrait des réponses à ces questions.

L'aîné ajusta sa casquette sur son front.

– Tes préparatifs sont-ils terminés ? Peux-tu m'affronter ?

Le cadet eut un sourire presque moqueur.

– Je ne te ménagerai pas, répondit-il

– Alors, montre-moi... ta détermination !

Les ruines de ce palais, celles qui avaient été autrefois la gloire de la Team Plasma et qui avaient sombré dans les entrailles de la terre, paraissait renaître à nouveau lorsque les deux adversaires se livrèrent un combat des plus féroces. Les murs semblaient résonner sous l'impact des chocs qui s'écrasaient sur la pierre. Les dalles sous les pieds des deux dresseurs tremblaient même. Les rugissements empiétaient l'atmosphère tandis que des ordres brutaux et enflammaient leurs faisaient écho. C'était un déchirement brutal, violent même mais N ne s'en sentit pas coupable. Pour la seconde fois, il comprit la fièvre du Combat. Il ressentit cette adrénaline virulente se répandre dans ses veines à chaque nouveau battement de son cœur. S'il avait eu l'impression d'être vivant pendant ces deux dernières années, il eut la nette sensation d'avoir atteint le nirvâna en cet instant. Parmi cette poussière et cette obscurité, il oublia même pendant quelques secondes que son adversaire était Mélis. Ses illusions le troublèrent et son excitation ne lui permit pas de réaliser sa faute. En face de lui, seul le héros de l'Idéal le défiait.

Ils enchaînèrent coup sur coup, défense sur défense, ruse sur ruse mais cela ne suffit pas : N perdit.

Le dragon blanc s'écroula doucement à terre tandis que Roitiflam se tenait fébrilement sur ses pattes. Son Dresseur le rappela dans sa Poké Ball tandis que l'ancien roi s'accroupissait aux côtés de son compagnon pour lui donner des objets de soin.

– Reshiram et moi avons..., souffla-t-il, perdu...

Un sourire résigné prit place sur ses traits alors qu'il secouait doucement la tête. Il prodigua quelques soins supplémentaires au dragon et ce dernier se redressa finalement de toute sa hauteur, comme s'il n'avait jamais combattu. Le garçon aux cheveux verts posa une main rassurante sur son Pokémon puis détourna son regard vers son cadet, qui reprenait son souffle.

– Ta soif d'Idéal a eu raison de notre détermination ! Ce combat me rappelle celui que j'ai livré il y a deux ans...

Ce combat lui rappelait que trop bien celui livré auparavant. Pourtant, à présent que le voile de la fièvre s'était levé de sa vision, il ne reconnaissait plus la physionomie de son ancien adversaire. Il eut comme un pincement au cœur.

– Je pense pouvoir mieux te cerner, désormais...

Maintenant, il saisissait enfin les différences entre ces deux Dresseurs. Il les accepta, à contrecœur. Parce que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les reconnaître enterrait l'espoir de revoir un jour son premier rival. Au moins, se dit-il amèrement, Mélis ne subirait plus cette projection.

– Oui, j'en ai bien le sentiment..., ajouta-t-il dans un soupir las

Il se tourna vers son compagnon qui restait étrangement silencieux.

– Reshiram, encore merci. Ce voyage à tes côtés aura été... magique.

La créature battit légèrement des ailes, comme si elle saisissait malheureusement que trop bien ce que ces paroles signifiaient.

– J'aimerais maintenant que tu prêtes ta force à ce garçon pour réaliser ses rêves.

Mélis eut un hoquet de surprise. Il jeta un regard indécis et confus à son homologue, l'interrogeant silencieusement. N l'ignora royalement pour continuer d'observer son Pokémon. Ce dernier poussa un rugissement d'étonnement, voire de contradiction. Mais son Dresseur ne lui accorda qu'un sourire ému.

– Oui, je suis triste... Mais ton rôle est de guider les gens dans la poursuite de leur Réalité.

Et la sienne, il l'avait à présent découverte. C'était la fin de ce pourquoi il avait voyagé pendant tout ce temps. À présent, il était temps de faire passer le flambeau. Ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme. Cette décision lui coûtait tout autant et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait gardé à jamais auprès de soi son si fidèle compagnon. Mais il se refusa d'y penser. Il s'était déjà résigné.

– Tu m'as tellement appris, assura-t-il d'une voix tremblotante, Je te serai éternellement reconnaissant. Je voudrais transmettre ce savoir par moi-même aux hommes, désormais. Surtout, pas d'inquiétude ! Je sais parler aux Pokémons. Je vais devenir l'interface entre l'humanité et les Pokémons !

Il avait pris cette décision lorsque, incapable de venir en aide à son propre compagnon, Mélis avait sauvé Unys en battant Ghetis. Il avait alors compris qu'il n'était pas — peut-être plus — le héros complétant son premier — son seul ? — rival.

– Telle sera ma Réalité, désormais !

Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de douter. Son choix irrévocable et irréversible avait été pris. À présent, il devrait évoluer dans ce monde, seul s'il le fallait.

Il fit face à Reshiram qui battait toujours l'air de ses larges ailes. Pourtant, lorsque son Dresseur leva une main en l'air, il abaissa doucement le sommet de sa tête afin que N pût y déposer sa paume.

– Je te souhaite... un bon repos...

Le garçon aux cheveux verts essuya de son second bras les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il sourit, bien que se retenant difficilement de pleurer. Le dragon de la Réalité poussa un dernier cri, comme un adieu. Puis doucement, presque maternellement, un halo blanc l'enveloppa et rétrécit jusqu'à devenir petit au point de tenir dans les mains de l'aîné. Ainsi, une pierre nacrée apparut dans le creux de sa paume. Toujours ému, celui-ci fit volte-face pour le présenter à son cadet.

– Mélis !

Sa voix vrillait d'émotion. Il tendit l'objet vers son camarade et celui-ci ne put que l'accepter, penaud.

– Je te confie le Galet Blanc ! Va à la Tour Dragospire avec ce Galet Blanc en ta possession.

– Et toi ?, osa interroger le concerné d'un air suspicieux

L'intéressé se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

– Je me souviens de l'enseignement de Reshiram..., murmura-t-il

Il préféra tourner le dos à son comparse.

– Reshiram et Zekrom marchent au côté de deux humains pour permettre l'éclosion de nouveaux potentiels.

Et lui, ancien orphelin, ancien roi et ancien vagabond, pourtant celui assoiffé de Réalité, n'avait pas été digne d'accompagner le dragon légendaire. Bien évidemment, il l'avait suivi et il n'oublierait jamais — au grand jamais — ces deux années. Finalement, était-ce parce que N était voué à rencontrer le réel héros de la Réalité que Reshiram avait daigné le suivre ? Ne rendait-il pas simplement un du à son cadet ?

– Mais, disait-il, existent de nombreux Pokémon, vivant librement, qui cherchent à s'améliorer et accroître leur potentiel par eux-mêmes. Cette forme d'existence, cette liberté même des Pokémon est ce lien qui nous unit à eux.

Il soupira en fixant le trou dans la salle du palais. Il revoyait le ciel infini s'ouvrir en face de lui tandis que le soleil chatoyant l'accueillait à bras ouvert dehors. Il se demanda alors ce qui se serait passé s'il avait décidé de suivre le héros de l'Idéal. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais quitté Unys. Peut-être seraient-ils restés tous deux. Peut-être N aurait-il été accepté auprès de son ami en tant que compagnon de voyage. Peut-être auraient-ils fait la rencontre de Mélis ensemble et lui auraient-ils donné le Galet Blanc. Pour la première fois, le Dresseur aux cheveux extravagants s'interrogea sur cet instant. Son rival avait-il émis la même question, à cette époque ?

Il devrait lui demander.

– Mon voyage n'est pas encore terminé, reprit-il avec vigueur

– Que vas-tu faire ?

Son sourire se peignit de lui-même sur ses traits.

– Il y a encore tant de Pokémon avec qui je dois parler.

Il n'avait pas encore l'attention de laisser sa Réalité le poursuivre. Il fuirait encore un peu.

– Tant de Dresseurs à qui je dois transmettre mon savoir...

Puis il y avait _lui_. N ne poursuivrait à présent plus la Réalité mais bien l'Idéal. Il traverserait à nouveau les routes, les villes, les forêts, les grottes, les bourgs, à l'échelle mondiale si cela était nécessaire. Parce qu'il comprenait qu'à présent, son existence, ce qui le faisait sentir vivant, n'était pas le monde, ni l'univers, ni leurs artifices, ni leurs beautés.

Sa place avait toujours été auprès d'une seule et unique personne. Il renverserait à nouveau Unys pour la retrouver, même si cela ne lui permettait de l'apercevoir qu'une brève seconde.

Parce que N était prêt à donner sa Réalité pour l'Idéal de Ludwig.

* * *

 **Heyo le fandom et voici sous vos yeux ébahis le quatrième chapitre d'ACRAN !**

 **Voici actuellement le chapitre le plus long et je vous assure que l'écrire n'a pas été de tout repos, uh !**

 **Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce chapitre et de N ? J'ai fait mon possible pour le rendre le moins mélancolique possible car je voulais mettre d'autres points en avant de sa personnalité. Pensez-vous en découvrir plus sur nos deux protagonistes au travers du regard de leurs proches et à mesure que les chapitres s'enchaînent ?**

 **Je ne peux vous annoncer le prochain titre du chapitre pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai un gros dilemme quant à son existence... Ainsi, je peux seulement vous assurer qu'il ne tardera pas à paraître dans les jours qui suivent.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Biporeo.**


	5. Aurore

**Heyo !**

 **Désolée pour la parution très tardive de ce chapitre mais je vous avouerai qu'avec la reprise, toussa toussa, ce fut assez compliqué. Je vous présente donc le chapitre 5, nommé Aurore et vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! (faites attention aux détails, vous risquez d'y trouver quelques ressemblances avec les chapitres précédents, héhé)**

* * *

Il y avait souvent de longs chemins sinueux qui menaient on ne savait où, parfois jusqu'au pic des montagnes, parfois jusqu'aux abysses des grottes. Il n'était alors qu'une question de chance et d'espérance. Certains prétendaient qu'atteindre les sommets ne pouvait être que meilleur puisque rejoindre les profondeurs ne permettaient que de plonger un peu plus dans un inconnu terrifiant, éveillant des instincts que l'Homme, au travers de tous les âges, n'avait jamais réussi à ignorer complètement. Pourtant, on oubliait souvent que s'asphyxier était autant probable au plus haut qu'au plus bas. L'extérieur n'avait rien de bien rassurant lorsqu'on lui faisait face seul. Il était pire qu'un gouffre dans lequel on tombait en chute libre. On ne savait pas jusqu'où s'étendait-il, ni même ce qu'il y avait par-delà. L'hostilité guettait chacun et personne n'était à l'abri. C'était ça, le dehors. C'était laisser un novice affronter un expert. C'était laisser les jeunes Dresseurs faire face à la bestialité de cette liberté.

Eux qui avaient tant détesté les espaces confinés, qui avaient regardé avec langueur par la fenêtre, qui avaient désiré la traverser, c'étaient eux qui, à présent, regrettaient les entrailles qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter.

Pourtant, ces profondeurs étaient toutes aussi effrayantes. Elles étaient le tombeau scellé de la noirceur. La lumière ne parvenait pas en ces endroits et n'y parviendrait jamais. Les Hommes avaient eu peur de ces lieux et pourtant, ils s'y étaient réfugiés comme contre le sein d'une mère. Ils étaient aveugles en ces temps et ne s'aventuraient pas bien loin parmi les roches. Tout ce qui n'était plus touché par le soleil chatoyant était un danger que l'on ne pouvait simplement pas négligé.

Rien n'était impartial, leur monde fonctionnait et agissait comme un tout.

Aurore avait eu l'impression d'avoir grimpé les entrailles de la Terre pour atteindre les cieux. Et alors qu'elle se dressait face à ce décor méconnu dans lequel elle avait pourtant grandi, elle songea que finalement, les deux extrémités n'étaient pas si différentes. D'un regard glacial, elle balaya les alentours, méfiante, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que l'on lui sautât peut-être dessus. Mais rien ne vint. Seul le souffle brusque et frais de Sinnoh s'abattit sur elle. Ses mains s'enfournèrent alors piteusement dans ses poches après avoir remonté son écharpe sur son nez. Elle avait presque oublié les caprices de l'hiver : elle avait pourtant supposé que les neiges seraient plus tardives.

Dans le ciel légèrement grisâtre ce jour-là, certains entrevirent un Pokémon tout de noir s'élancer prestement vers l'Est. Ceux vivant à Rivamar purent même deviner que la créature fonçait à vive allure vers la Ligue.

Le temps était plus agité en pleine mer, si bien qu'Aurore dut se cramponner vivement à sa monture. Amère, elle injuria sa bonne étoile bien qu'elle arriva pourtant rapidement et sans encombre. Elle descendit d'un saut de Chacripan gracieux son compagnon avant de le rappeler doucement dans sa Pokéball. Elle ne l'utilisait pratiquement jamais — son comparse portait une haine féroce à ces objets — néanmoins, elle souhaitait avant tout se faire discrète, bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde en ce jour de tempête. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur de la Ligue dans lequel le hall l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Une infirmière Joëlle se précipita vers elle, armée d'une serviette chaude, tout en la saluant joyeusement ; l'hospitalité était maîtresse de ces lieux. Aussi loin que la jeune dresseuse s'en souvînt, on l'avait toujours traitée avec soin et cela même sans qu'il n'y ait une quelconque bourrasque en dehors de ces murs. Elle avait tout d'abord songé que le personnel médical était d'un naturel altruiste et avenant puis avait remarqué que celui-ci n'était pas si présent, finalement. En effet, mis à part l'infirmière de l'accueil et celle qui s'assurait que les quelques visiteurs fussent à leur aise, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Après réflexion, il n'y avait même personne. En plus des deux jeunes femmes aux cheveux roses, seul le vendeur de la boutique faisait acte de présence.

En balayant la grande pièce d'un regard, elle prit enfin conscience que mis à part elle, les dresseurs étaient aux abonnés absents. Elle s'essuya un peu rapidement tout en s'avançant jusqu'aux Topdresseurs qui veillaient la porte de la Ligue. Ces deux derniers, en la voyant s'approcher, lui bloquèrent instinctivement le passage. Néanmoins, Aurore les devança et leur intima un regard désapprobateur alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui réciter le discours qu'ils énonçaient à chaque prétendant au titre.

– Je ne suis pas venue pour cela, aujourd'hui.

Elle eut un léger sursaut d'étonnement. Sa voix, sous ses airs rocailleux, lui était méconnue : elle était plus posée, légèrement plus grave et profonde. Elle en apprécia le timbre et la sonorité. Puis elle reprit, plus assurée :

– Je demande une audience à Cynthia.

L'un des dresseurs s'offusqua de l'aplomb de la demande mais également de son effronterie. Il la trouva impolie et rustre. Pour qui se prenait-elle à parler ainsi et de manière trop familière ? Piqué par le direct de la jeune fille, il lui adressa une fine grimace réprobatrice et renifla de dédain.

– Cynthia n'accorde pas d'audience, répondit-il tout en croisant ses bras

Son comparse, bien plus timide, ne put que l'imiter parfaitement. Les deux hommes la toisèrent donc ainsi alors que leur cadette, les yeux vissés dans les leurs, leur tenait tête d'un air hautain et dédaigneux.

Cela lui importa peu. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour un refus. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à écouter deux Dresseurs qui ne lui arrivaient probablement pas à la cheville. Souhaitaient-ils épargner le temps précieux du Maître de la Ligue ? Elle en aurait presque ri. Ils auraient dû s'estimer heureux qu'elle acceptât de leur accorder son temps. Un léger pincement au cœur l'éprit sans qu'elle ne parvînt à en deviner la cause.

– Mais voyez-vous donc !

Elle fit volte-face et fut surprise de découvrir une figure familière. Sous ses yeux se trouvait Terry, toujours aussi élégante dans sa vieillesse. La femme, qui semblait ne pas avoir pris une ride, était droite tout en restant nonchalante. Une esquisse attendrie ornait son visage et Aurore songea qu'elle était sûrement surprise de la revoir. Derrière elles, les deux gardes trépignaient sur place nerveusement. La membre du Conseil des Quatre leur jeta un coup d'œil amusé et les interrogea un peu durement :

– Quel est le problème ?

Ils se lancèrent un regard, comme s'ils décidaient de celui qui parlerait, avant que l'un d'eux ne répondît :

– La jeune fille-

– Aurore, interrompit la vieille femme

L'homme la dévisagea avec hésitation.

– Reprenez, je vous prie, encouragea-t-elle

– Et bien, Aurore demandait une audience au Maître. Je lui ai alors dit que le Maître n'accordait pas d'audience.

Au plus grand étonnement de l'ancienne vainqueur de la Ligue, Terry reporta son attention sur elle et se contenta de sourire d'une mine désolée. La jeune fille eut comme un mauvais pressentiment — une sensation qu'elle connaissait par cœur — et se raidit prestement lorsque son aînée commença à faire jouer l'un des pans de son écharpe avec ses doigts. Un tic nerveux, nota la cadette. Et Arceus savait que ce tic nerveux n'annonçait pas des nouvelles qui la mettraient d'une excellente humeur. Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils en attendant que sa comparse daignât parler. Elle avait appris à se montrer patiente depuis.

– Cynthia n'est pas disponible, en effet.

Ses traits se durcirent sous l'incompréhension. Quelle était cette excuse ? Ne méritait-elle pas un peu plus de considération de la part de son ancienne amie et de l'une de ses anciennes adversaires ? Allait-on réellement la rejeter ainsi, seulement à cause d'une indisponibilité ? Elle croyait être en plein rêve. C'était absurde. La blonde était le Maître de la Ligue. Elle ne pouvait pas s'absenter comme bon lui semblait, tout de même.

– Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

Terry ne fut pas outrée par le ton acide de son interlocutrice. Elle préféra lui offrir une douce esquisse, peut-être un peu narquoise, qu'elle savait si parfaitement bien faire. Elle cessa de tripoter son foulard pour glisser ses mains dans son dos.

– Ce n'est pas un endroit approprié pour parler, fit-elle remarquer tranquillement, Allons nous installer dans mes appartements.

Ainsi, les deux femmes quittèrent l'entrée de la Ligue et se dirigèrent à l'étage. La plus âgée mena la seconde jusqu'à une porte dérobée qui était invisible pour ceux ne connaissant pas son existence. Elles l'empruntèrent donc et se retrouvèrent dans un salon tout à fait charmant, pas des plus garnis et somptueux mais amplement chaleureux. L'antichambre donnait sur cinq portes pour chaque surface de mur puisque la pièce était bâtie selon un plan hexagonal. Sans avoir le temps de poser plus de questions, Terry intima à sa comparse de la suivre. Ainsi, elles entrèrent alors dans un bureau. Une grande baie vitrée éclairait la petite salle composée de grandes bibliothèques larges qui s'étendaient jusqu'au plafond. Face à l'étonnement de sa cadette, la vieille femme eut un léger rire.

– Nous faisons de la paperasse lorsqu'aucun dresseur ne nous défie, précisa-t-elle, J'espère que tu ne pensais pas que nous restions tout le temps debout entre quatre murs et dans un espace clos, mon chou.

L'intéressée eut un rictus mauvais. Elle n'était pas aussi stupide et ignare. Elle s'était évidemment toujours doutée que le Conseil avait d'autres occupations. Elle s'était toujours vaguement demandée s'ils avaient eu l'intention d'agir un jour face à la Team Galaxie. Elle secoua la tête. Elle détestait y repenser.

Leur entretien fut bref. Terry l'informa que Cynthia avait pris l'habitude de quitter la région pendant au moins trois mois — consécutifs ou non — et de voyager. Personne, pas même sa grand-mère n'avait idée de l'endroit dans lequel elle se rendait. Il y avait bien sûr eu des interrogations et des questions, voire même des plaintes de certains Dresseurs trop impatients — néanmoins, ceux-là avaient été remis à leur place par un Conseil des Quatre déchaînés, enfin, pour ceux qui survivaient au-delà du premier membre — et de Champions d'Arène mécontents que leur chef politique et militaire désertât ainsi.

Pourtant, Cynthia, d'une main de fer glissée dans un gant de velours, parvenait aisément à rétablir la situation. Évidemment, sa position était toujours délicate et ses décisions très souvent contestés. Certains prétendaient même qu'elle ne pouvait plus assurer un tel rôle alors qu'elle était absente Arceus ne savait où pendant un quart de l'année. Quelques Champions d'Arène affichaient clairement leur désapprobation face aux choix qu'elle faisait. En contrepartie, la Ligue faisait son maximum pour l'épauler, bien qu'elle n'approuvât pas la trop grande discrétion de leur leader. C'était presque insultant. Une fois, l'un des membres lui avait demandé pourquoi tant de mystère. La jolie femme blonde s'était alors fermée comme un Crustabri et avait déclaré d'un ton sans appel que la situation ne regardait que son intimité. Personne n'osa alors plus la questionner à ce sujet.

Cependant, beaucoup craignaient silencieusement que ce tabou portât préjudice à la région. Si le peuple était dans l'ignorance, les Dresseurs ayant eu vent de la situation n'étaient pas tenus au silence. L'idée d'un soulèvement était envisageable et plutôt malvenu en ces temps. Les plus hautes sphères de la politique étaient déjà en tension constante et chaque disparition de leur leader donnait lieu à un bras de fer des plus éreintants. Même Terry, qui était pourtant très proche de la jeune femme, avoua à la brunette que les temps étaient compliqués et que son soutien lui portait parfois plus de mal que de bien. Enfin, elle termina l'entretien en demandant à sa cadette où avait-t-elle disparu tout ce temps. Elle l'informa qu'elle avait ouïe dire qu'après son passage à la Ligue, la Dresseuse avait totalement défait ce qui restait de la Team Galaxie. Ensuite, la concernée semblait avoir tout bonnement disparu. Cette dernière mit définitivement fin à leur entrevue en la saluant prestement, prenant soin de ne répondre à aucune des interrogations.

Elle quitta hâtivement la Ligue tandis que Terry songeait paresseusement, en se remettant à sa paperasse, que le mystère était sûrement un trait commun aux deux jeunes femmes.

Aurore s'envola donc hâtivement loin de ce lieu, malgré les recommandations des infirmières et la pluie battante. Son compagnon l'emporta seul Arceus savait où et ne ralentit la cadence que quelques heures plus tard.

Où devait-elle se rendre à présent ? Son amie — sa seule amie — était partie. Elle avait été bête de croire que Cynthia resterait sereinement ici, l'attendant gentiment avec une tasse de thé. Le Maître de la Ligue avait d'autres préoccupations, d'autres obligations et avait assez de problèmes à gérer avec ses propres fonctions.

Elle eut une pensée distraite pour Louka et Barry. Elle ne les avait pas revus depuis qu'elle était rentrée au Bourg Palette, après avoir battu la Ligue. Pouvait-elle leur rendre visite ? Elle en doutait. Tout serait gênant. Si Barry avait été son ami d'enfance, elle avait bien vite compris que ce lien ne perdurait pas. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient, ils n'effectuaient qu'un seul combat, comme pour se rappeler qu'ils se connaissaient et avaient un jour été très proches. Ils avaient simplement grandi, beaucoup trop d'un coup pour elle et pas assez pour lui. Cette dissonance avait été l'élément de rupture. Une rupture qui ne faisait suite qu'à un enchaînement logique d'événements. Les rapports avaient simplement cessé d'être sincères depuis longtemps. Ils avaient tout bonnement perdu doucement puis brusquement ce qui restait de cette amitié naïve. Leurs desseins les avaient séparés, simplement. Il l'avait pourtant félicitée, comme tous les autres, à son retour. Néanmoins, rien n'était authentique. La conversation n'avait duré que quelques courtes minutes. Il n'avait jamais cherché à l'affronter de nouveau après cela. Elle ne lui en avait pas non plus laissé l'occasion.

Quant à Louka, il était simplement un parfait inconnu. Prétendre le connaître était un mensonge. Elle l'avait apprécié, indéniablement, mais elle le côtoyait déjà si peu et que trop rarement. Il s'était toujours montré chaleureux et avenant : elle avait vite saisi qu'il agissait pour faire bonne impression.

Leur rendre visite n'était pas une solution. Elle n'en avait aucunement envie et eux ne seraient pas plus heureux de la revoir. C'était un gain de temps.

L'idée de saluer sa mère lui effleura l'esprit. Elle savait — et était sûre au moins — que sa génitrice l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Pourtant, pourrait-elle seulement supporter de la revoir, de la regarder droit dans les yeux ? Elle n'était pas encore capable de franchir cette étape. Une fois suffisait. Le regard d'une mère blessée était l'une des expériences les plus douloureuses qu'elle avait vécues. Lorsqu'elle avait vaincu la Ligue et s'était rendue chez elle, elle s'était attendue à des félicitations et des applaudissements. Cependant, lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, après avoir été acclamée par ses voisins et quelques têtes inconnues, elle s'était retrouvée face au visage en larmes de sa génitrice. Elle l'avait alors simplement fixée pendant de longues minutes silencieuses avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Lors de cet instant, elle n'était plus le nouveau Maître de la Ligue, ni même le héros qui avait sauvé leur région et leur monde. Non, lors de cet instant, elle était juste une petite fille, retrouvant l'étreinte maternelle après avoir subi et enduré les ténèbres des cauchemars. Elle se souvenait encore du parfum d'anémone qui l'avait enveloppée chaleureusement. Et pourtant, elle était tout bonnement effrayée de rentrer chez elle.

Alors, elle décida d'agir à l'encontre de ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Elle choisit de ne pas s'élancer au-devant de ses peurs mais de fuir, loin, aussi loin que son Pokémon le pourrait.

Ainsi, ils voyagèrent longtemps et traversèrent des tas de région. Les adversaires furent nombreux et les combats toujours victorieux. Cependant, parmi toutes les têtes qu'ils rencontrèrent, une seule leur resta en mémoire. C'était sur une route perdue de Johto, contre une jeune fille au chapeau blanc qu'elle gagna, encore. Elle s'était attendue à de la déception, à de la rage voire même à de la tristesse. Elle avait été préparée à tout sauf à un grand sourire de résignation. Son adversaire, miss couettes comme elle s'était amusée à l'appeler mentalement, ne semblait pas considérer sa défaite comme un échec. Au contraire, elle en paraissait même heureuse. Elle avait alors été intriguée.

Puis Célesta — puisque c'était son nom — lui demanda poliment et d'un ton détaché quel était ce compagnon farouche qui avait défait à lui seul toute son équipe. Et emportée par le charme du moment, la jeune femme originaire de Sinnoh lui répondit que son Pokémon était le seul souvenir qui lui restait, un brin de nostalgie dans la voix. La perdante sourit un peu plus, légèrement attendrie. Elle brandit alors le poing en face d'elle, surprenant son aînée aux cheveux jais. Elle lui promit alors de devenir son amie dès qu'elle serait assez forte pour les battre, son compagnon et elle. Étrangement, Aurore accepta son offre en scellant sa promesse d'un coup de poing sur le sien. Elles reprirent chacune leur route. Leur rencontre était une brise.

Elle enchaîna à nouveau les combats mais à chaque adversaire défait, une pensée allait à la jeune fille aux couettes et elle se demandait toujours distraitement comment elle s'en sortait à présent.

Un jour, alors qu'elle cherchait un endroit où pouvoir dormir pour la nuit, quelques habitants du village lui indiquèrent qu'une femme prenait souvent soin des dresseurs et les accueillait toujours sous son toit. Écoutant les recommandations des voisins, elle se rendit alors chez cette personne. En arrivant devant sa maison, elle tenta de lire le nom de sur la boîte aux lettres : l'écrit était néanmoins trop effacé pour être lisible. Elle frappa donc et une femme — sûrement dans la trentaine — lui ouvrit et après quelques échanges, prit soin d'elle, comme l'avait prédit les habitants qu'elle avait rencontrés. Un repas et un lit lui furent offerts sans aucune demande de retour, à sa plus grande surprise. Et alors que les deux femmes dînaient en tête à tête, la discussion se dirigea sans qu'elles ne s'en rendissent compte vers la jeunesse de l'aînée. Ainsi, cette dernière conta son vécu parfois lugubre, qui faisait frissonner par moment la plus jeune. Et alors qu'elle avançait dans son histoire, elle se mit soudainement à parler d'un fils prodigieux, talentueux. Un fils qui était si brillant qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder que pour elle.

Étrangement, Aurore se sentit mal à l'aise à ce tournant du récit. Elle écoutait d'une oreille craintive les éloges de ce fils, les soupirs à la fois nostalgiques et légèrement tristes. Elle notait chaque petit détail inconsciemment dans sa tête, chaque petite information. Plus l'histoire avançait, plus son cœur se serrait étrangement dans sa poitrine. Parfois, la femme versait une larme qu'elle ne remarquait même pas. Aurore, quant à elle, avait le regard qui se durcissait tandis que son visage se crispait dans un mélange de douleur et de haine froide. À la fin du repas, son hôte ne vit plus sur ce minois les traits qu'elle avait trouvés jolis : elle ne percevait que ce regard bleu glacé à en faire frémir une pierre.

La Dresseuse quitta la maisonnée au matin, après avoir remercié et salué la femme. Elle avait continué sa route seule et à pied. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait un peu de marche. Elle abaissa légèrement son bonnet blanc sur son front et s'orienta vers Jadielle afin de gagner l'Ouest. Elle traversa donc la ville hâtivement, évitant de rencontrer d'autres Dresseurs.

La route la menant à la Ligue lui fut refusée. Elle ne détenait pas les badges de la région pour y accéder. Cela lui importa peu : elle ne comptait pas relever le défi des arènes. Elle craignait de découvrir des regards familiers au travers de ceux d'adversaires trop puissants.

Alors, elle continua vers l'Ouest, vers le Mont Argenté. Le lieu lui avait semblé au premier coup d'œil assez désert. Puis sa pensée s'était peu à peu renforcée lorsque les bourrasques de neige lui parvenaient comme des multiples attaques « Blizzard ». La brunette prit tout de même l'assaut de la grotte et si elle fut agacée par le lieu — elle n'aimait particulièrement pas les cavernes — elle ne put étouffer la réjouissance qui s'éprenait d'elle lorsqu'elle s'enfonçait toujours un peu plus dans les profondeurs labyrinthiques.

Ainsi, elle y résida de longs jours, sans recevoir le moindre faisceau de lumière extérieure. Elle parcourut la grotte jusque dans ses entrailles et alors qu'elle commençait lentement à succomber à sa colère, elle aperçut enfin ce qui s'apparentait à une sortie.

La morsure du froid se referma sur elle dans de brusques tremblements incontrôlables. Elle se recroquevilla presque sur elle-même, tant les températures étaient basses. Il neigeait à ne pas voir au-delà d'une longueur de Rattata. Pourtant, elle s'avança, elle s'avança en ignorant les brûlures glacées, mû par un instinct qu'elle ignorait.

Alors elle le vit. Elle vit ce dresseur au bord de la falaise, vacillant entre la terre ferme et le vide sous ses pieds. Autrefois, elle lui aurait hurlé de reculer et de faire attention. À présent, elle scrutait cet inconnu sans une once d'émotion. Elle n'avait étrangement pas peur : pire, elle était même confiante quant à ses gestes. Soudain, le dresseur fit volte-face, relevant légèrement sa casquette au passage.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Cependant, un combat eut bien lieu. Un combat déchirant, incroyable et sûrement exceptionnel. Mais qui resta pourtant muet.

Aurore fixait l'unique Pokéball qu'elle possédait. La situation lui semblait surréaliste. Elle jetait des coups d'œil rapides vers son adversaire. Puis, elle tomba à genoux dans la neige, dépitée. Le frisson glacial qui la parcourut ne la secoua même pas. Ses yeux, écarquillés, étaient plantés vers le sol et ne paraissaient rien distinguer.

Elle avait perdu.

Une digue se brisa en elle et une vague de soulagement la submergea dans de douloureux spasmes. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis de nombreuses années. L'amertume qui se glissait dans sa bouche eut un goût nouveau, à la fois désagréable et paisible. La Pokéball qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts tremblait dangereusement. Elle referma un peu son emprise dessus. Son cœur cessa de battre violemment dans sa cage thoracique. Elle y passa sa paume, surprise par la fureur de son organe. Quand était-ce la dernière fois que son corps s'était emballé si ardemment ? L'image floue d'une chevelure dorée lui fit écho.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps.

Un sourire amer — mais pourtant résigné — apparut sur ses traits tandis qu'elle relevait les yeux vers son adversaire. Il s'était avancé vers elle, sa casquette à proéminence rouge éternellement visée sur son crâne. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit avec hésitation. Il l'aida à se redresser et toujours sans un mot, il l'attira à l'intérieur de la caverne. Étrangement, il la dirigea sans le moindre doute, suivant un chemin que seul lui connaissait. Sans même utiliser l'un de ses compagnons pour s'orienter — il détenait pourtant un Dracaufeu, — il se glissa avec aisance dans le noir tandis qu'Aurore se laissait emporter dans faire une seule remarque. Elle avait confiance en lui, aussi étrange que cela pouvait l'être.

Ainsi, il la mena pendant de longues minutes, dans un silence nullement étouffant, interrompu seulement par les clapotis d'une eau. Il s'arrêta soudain et sortit seulement une Pokéball à cet instant pour appeler l'un de ses compagnons. La créature de type feu, lâchant un cri de joie, permit à la jeune fille d'y voir un peu mieux. La flamme qu'il cracha sur un tas de bois — sûrement installé par le dresseur — y joua pour beaucoup. Alors, elle découvrit un petit enfoncement dans la roche, qui donnait l'impression d'un abri. Des pierres étaient disposées en un cercle tandis qu'un feu vacillant dansait difficilement en son milieu.

Elle fixa le petit campement d'un air interrogateur. Mis à part le foyer, aucun élément ne laissait penser qu'une personne et ses Pokémons vivaient ici. Elle lui adressa un regard méfiant.

– Quel est ton nom ?

Sa voix grave résonna doucement dans la grotte.

– Red.

La sienne était silencieuse, presque aussi discrète qu'un bruit de pas.

Ce fut leur seule conversation. La jeune brune apprit bien vite que son compagnon n'était pas bien bavard. Cette nuit-là, ils étendirent leur sac de couchage sur le sol et s'y endormirent. Cette même nuit, elle prit la décision ferme de rester avec lui.

Elle comprit bien vite le fonctionnement de son aîné — elle le supposait plus âgé à cause de ses traits plus adultes bien qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la situation réelle : — il s'adonnait la plupart de sa journée à des entraînements. Toujours muet, il appelait ses comparses qui savaient parfaitement ce que désirait leur dresseur. Elle avait eu beau espérer l'entendre prononcer le moindre son — voire même soupirer ! — mais jamais rien ne s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle se demandait même comment ses Pokémons pouvaient le comprendre. Néanmoins, les caresses et les légères tapes sur leur pelage étaient toujours suffisantes pour communiquer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce lien mais elle l'admirait. Pendant longtemps, elle regarda leurs entraînements avec attention. Le soir, lorsque le soleil faible disparaissait par-delà l'horizon, ils se réfugiaient à l'intérieur, bien à l'abri des températures glaciales.

Ils mangeaient le contenu de boîtes de conserve que Red sortait toujours de son sac et partageait toujours avec elle. Distraitement, elle se demanda où il s'approvisionnait. Elle découvrit par elle-même, un jour, que Dracaufeu s'envolait avec une besace et revenait quelques heures plus tard, le tissu plein à craquer de nourriture. Qui la lui donnait ? Comment parvenait-il à l'obtenir ? Elle l'ignorait.

Red était un jeune homme mystérieux. Pas seulement parce qu'il parlait peu — jamais semblait mieux convenir — mais aussi parce qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'ouvrir à elle. Pourtant, elle comprit bien vite que la solitude n'était pas le maître mot de cette grotte. Il y avait des visiteurs mais ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux. Les rares s'aventurant jusqu'ici repartaient de toute manière la queue entre les jambes lorsque Red les défaisait en quelques minutes. Ils n'échangeaient ainsi jamais. Il se convenait dans ce mutisme et s'il avait besoin de s'exprimer, il préférait utiliser quelques gestes. Néanmoins, ces moments se faisaient également assez discrets. Elle s'y accommoda, préférant largement le silence plutôt que le vacarme. Si cela lui rappela des temps lointains, un monde froid dans lequel elle avait vécu, aucune angoisse ne lui vint. Bien que la caverne fût un peu humide, le feu chatoyant et la présence de Red et de ses Pokémons suffisaient à l'apaiser. C'était une atmosphère étrange, peut-être un peu drôle pour certains, mais qui lui convenait parfaitement. Elle ne s'endormit plus jamais en craignant ses cauchemars.

Elle passa de longs mois auprès du brun à la casquette rouge. Elle reportait son départ toujours un peu plus. C'était d'abord qu'un jour ; puis deux ; trois puis les jours devinrent des semaines et les semaines des mois. Certains auraient trouvé ce rythme trop monotone, sans saveur. D'une manière surprenante, elle se complaisait à ces habitudes. Elle aimait voir cette complicité authentique entre les Pokémons et leur dresseur, s'endurcir toujours plus. Elle se complaisait à écouter l'enthousiasme de Pikachu qui, le plus espiègle d'entre tous — et probablement le favoris, — était toujours en train de tourner les autres créatures en Bourrinos. Parfois, c'était Ronflex qui la faisait doucement ricaner lorsqu'il s'allongeait en pleine session d'entraînement. Son dresseur semblait toujours pris au dépourvu en ces instants — bien qu'une expression blasée prenait place sur ses traits. — Comme pour en rajouter une couche, Lokhlass saisissait par la gueule sa veste et le déposait joyeusement dans son dos, chantonnant d'agréables mélodies qui couvraient des « pika ! » survoltés. Florizarre en profitait alors pour se prélasser au maigre soleil. Au final, il n'y avait que Tortank qui écoutait et obéissait un tant soit peu à son maître. La fillette originaire de Sinnoh se demandait toujours comment elle avait pu être vaincu par une personne qui n'arrivait même pas à se faire écouter par ses Pokémons. Elle rêvait secrètement de pouvoir profiter de cet enthousiasme pour les vaincre.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce désir, l'analysa puis l'accepta, elle s'isola pendant quelques jours et disparut, n'assistant plus, par la même occasion, aux entraînements de son comparse. Celui-ci, s'il fut réellement étonné, ne manifesta son étonnement que par un discret haussement des sourcils. Pourtant, un réel soulagement parut dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle revint, ce qui ressemblerait à un sourire sur les lèvres, tenant dans ses mains plusieurs sachets de baies. Il sembla réfléchir puis comprendre ses intentions puisqu'en s'avançant vers elle afin de l'aider avec ses courses, il lui frotta amicalement la tête. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle eût un contact physique avec lui.

Le soir, Red parut savourer pour la première fois les fruits apportés.

Le lendemain, Aurore appela son Pokémon hors de sa Pokéball. La créature en s'échappant de sa prison laissa un cri lui échapper, un grognement effrayant qui résonna un instant dans la neige. Le jeune homme, qui n'entraînait pas ses comparses ce jour-ci, était planté aux côtés de la brunette et fixait étrangement la bête. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que celle-ci n'avait pas fait d'apparition, Aurore n'ayant pas combattu après la défaite encaissée.

La jeune fille faisait face à son propre compagnon. Avec une certaine tristesse, elle réalisa enfin pourquoi certains de ses adversaires blanchissaient lorsqu'elle débutait le combat avec eux. Aveuglée par sa propre ivresse, elle n'avait jamais regardé ce Pokémon comme les autres.

Elle l'avait capturé dans le Monde Distorsion avec pour seul objectif se servir de sa violence lors de duels. Son propre égoïsme l'avait-il rendu à ce point effrayant ? Elle pouvait sentir cette aura malsaine qui se dégageait de lui, cette même aura qui imprégnait le monde distorsion. Ses yeux rouges brillants n'étaient que le reflet d'une colère sournoise : une colère qu'elle n'avait jamais apaisée. Elle avait cru lui offrir une aide, une aide à ses pulsions en le soumettant à des combats toujours plus ardents. Elle n'avait pas seulement cherché la puissance pour elle, elle l'avait également fait pour lui. Pourtant, ces dernières semaines avaient eu raison de ses idées. Elle s'était trompée pendant longtemps. Ses actions ne l'avaient mené qu'à le rendre plus violent qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce pourquoi elle s'était tant battue autrefois ressemblait à une vaste blague à présent. À quel moment s'était-elle détournée de ses convictions ?

Elle fit un pas tandis que Red restait à l'écart, spectateur. Le Dieu du Monde Distorsion l'observait de ses pupilles sang. Il flottait légèrement au-dessus du sol et paraissait penché vers ces deux petits êtres. Les six ailes noires se terminant en des griffes acérées les entourèrent. Il paraissait les considérer sans saisir. Où étaient ceux qu'il devait vaincre ?

Il pencha son corps allongé de reptile vers eux tandis que sa face n'était qu'à une petite longueur de Rattata du visage serein d'Aurore. Son souffle, froid comme le vent de ces montagnes, souleva les quelques mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille. Il ouvrit sa gueule et fendit l'air de son cri déchirant. Où étaient ses adversaires ?

Le manteau de son dresseur virevolta à son hurlement. Se moquait-elle de lui ?

Cette fois-ci, ses yeux couleur écarlate se plantèrent dans ceux couleur océan de l'humaine tandis que ses griffes l'entouraient, prêtes à la transpercer de toute part. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le petit homme faire appel à son Pikachu pour se préparer au combat.

Il gronda à nouveau, heurté par cette provocation. Il était un Dieu et ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Il pouvait les réduire en miettes ou les entraînait dans les limbes de son Monde lorsqu'il le souhaitait.

Pourtant, Aurore leva la main et lui tapota la sorte d'auréole qu'il avait sur le front. Surpris, il la regarda sans comprendre. Que faisait-elle ?

– J'ai failli à ma promesse, dit-elle avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire désolé

Elle retira sa main sans baisser le menton.

– Mais je n'échouerai plus, maintenant.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le regard fixe sur cette humaine. Il s'était trompé. Elle n'avait peut-être finalement rien à voir avec Hélio. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et cette fois-ci, elle effleura ses cornes latérales tout en lui tendant une friandise étrange. Il l'observa étrangement puis la saisit dans sa gueule. Il l'avala en une bouchée. C'était délicieusement sucré. Il poussa un cri de satisfaction. Était-ce un poffin ? Elle rit doucement.

Un mois plus tard, Giratina et elle partaient.

Aurore remercia son comparse d'avoir pris soin d'eux pendant ces quelques mois. Red, lui souriant pour la première fois, lui tapota le sommet du crâne. Elle s'était trompée lourdement. Il n'était définitivement pas dénué de tout sens social. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en les quittant, ses Pokémons et lui.

Ce nouveau voyage les emporta au bout du monde. Elle n'avait pas vaincu ce dresseur et ne le vaincrait probablement jamais. Pourtant, cela ne lui importait pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de cela.

Les légendes ne disparaissaient jamais éternellement. Les Zarbis avaient permis aux humains de transcrire ces mythes et ces histoires à travers les âges. Ces écrits en avaient fait rêver plus d'un. Les avancées scientifiques et la compréhension de l'univers s'étaient majoritairement basées sur eux. Ils avaient participé à la construction d'un monde moderne, d'une époque à la fois encrée dans une ère nouvelle et dans des valeurs ancestrales. La confrontation des générations en était à son apogée.

Et parmi ces épopées et ces héros, il y avait Aurore, cette enfant qui avait arpenté sa propre région pour la sauver. Elle n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autre, qu'une héroïne que l'Histoire ne retiendrait peut-être pas ou seulement comme ayant été la dresseuse qui se lia d'amitié avec le Dieu du Monde Distorsion.

L'Histoire s'avérait parfois cruelle avec ses rejetons.

Elle oubliait les exploits, les faits précis, les détails et les mots. Elle passait outre les dialogues, égarait les expressions et les grognements. Elle était beaucoup tête en l'air, un peu trop légère et insouciante. Elle devenait aveugle, sourde d'oreille et parfois un peu amorphe. Elle se constituait lentement puis se détruisait tout aussi rapidement, dans un prolongement indéterminé, en une courte décennie. Elle était instable comme ses lignes. C'était ce qui en faisant sa beauté.

En ce jour plutôt ensoleillé, elle verrait naître un nouveau chapitre en son sein. Un chapitre qui bousculerait sûrement et qui s'effacerait pourtant aux yeux des lecteurs.

Le vent sifflait lorsqu'Aurore fit face à la montagne drapée de neige. Ses yeux brillaient gaiement, de cette lueur malicieuse qui était le seul témoin d'une âme euphorique. Les poings sur les hanches, le menton relevé, la jeune femme sondait le lieu d'un visage serein, un minuscule sourire tremblotant sur ses lèvres.

Enfin, elle rit un peu naïvement, la voix teintée d'une allégresse légère. « Je suis rentrée, » murmura-t-elle entre deux sifflements. Elle s'engouffra dans ces grottes si familières et trouva son chemin jusqu'au sommet sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle tremblait un peu violemment. Tout son être était une boule d'excitation. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines, comme jamais il n'avait pulsé. C'était sûrement ça, la hâte.

Elle parcourut les galeries autrefois labyrinthiques avec aisance, se mouvant comme si elle avait toujours connu ce lieu, comme si elle était chez elle, à nouveau.

Ce trou béant dans la pierre l'appela : elle ne put qu'accourir. Elle se jeta au dehors, éblouie par la lumière vivace.

Puis le large sourire sur ses lèvres se déforma peu à peu.

C'était bien un jeune homme, vêtu d'une veste et d'une casquette. Pourtant, sous ce couvre-chef, il n'y avait pas des yeux rouges, seulement un regard brun. Quelle était cette tâche bleue qui se détachait impunément du paysage ? Où était son _ami_ ?

– Je suis Ludwig, se présenta l'inconnu dans une esquisse chaleureuse

Elle l'ignora, préférant sonder les alentours comme une bête apeurée. Ses membres tremblaient brusquement sans qu'elle ne parvînt à les faire cesser. Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, rien. Elle fit quelques pas pressés dans la neige, un gémissement désespéré au bord des lèvres. Enfin, elle posa son regard troublé et brumeux sur l'étranger comme si elle venait à l'instant de remarquer sa présence. Il souriait presque tristement.

– Où est-il ?, parvint-elle à articuler

L'interrogé releva légèrement la casquette.

– Il a été battu par cette fille au bonnet blanc.

Il soupira, d'un air un peu nostalgique, puis rit tout en se grattant la joue de l'index.

– Je crois bien que c'est fini.

Elle le fixa un instant, interloqué. Était-ce possible que... ?

Elle secoua la tête, ravalant l'amertume qui pointait au bout de ses cils. Elle releva le visage, un sourire crispé dessiné sur son minois.

Elle avait finalement perdu. Pourtant, par respect pour _elle_ , elle ne se montrerait pas faible. Elle était déçue, c'était indéniable : sa gorge était serrée et c'était étonnant qu'elle ne déversât pas sa rage et sa frustration. Pourtant, elle prit simplement sur elle et leva le menton, essayant de contenir ses tremblements de détresse.

Elles étaient amies à présent, c'était ce qui comptait. Les amis sont fiers l'un pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme rit gauchement, évacuant la tension de ses épaules.

– Je m'appelle Aurore.

Il lui répondit par un bref sourire amical.

Ils restèrent de longs mois ensemble, sur ce Mont, coupés du reste. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui les avait poussés à ne pas quitter cet endroit. Sûrement la nostalgie ou le fait qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. Ils avaient discuté longuement de Red, de ce Dresseur inconnu et pourtant ami. Ils racontèrent chacun leur combat, combien ils avaient perdu si pitoyablement contre ce Champion. Ils en avaient ri.

Puis, elle parla de son séjour passé avec lui. Il lui raconta les quelques combats qu'il avait menés contre lui. Ils se rappelèrent ensemble son mutisme bien que, parfois, ses yeux étaient largement suffisants pour communiquer avec lui. Ils se confièrent, quelque peu embarrassés, la façon dont il avait influencé leurs existences. La façon dont il les avait changés, sans même le savoir. Ils rirent de leurs bêtises, de leurs échecs, ensemble, sans pourtant partager les détails. Ils continuèrent pendant de longues soirées ces discussions que l'autre ne pouvait pas entièrement comprendre. Ils se plaisaient et se complaisaient dans cette relation.

Aurore apprit que Ludwig était un calme bienheureux, un peu utopiste sur les bords. Elle le trouva un peu naïf puis au fil des mots, elle comprit bien vite qu'elle avait eu tort. Il ne l'était pas : il était tout bonnement gonflé d'espoir. Elle l'apprécia un peu plus. Il portait sur le monde un regard bienveillant : elle lui trouvait parfois des airs de sage lorsqu'il contemplait les étendues de neige, à leurs pieds, au bord de cette falaise. Sa physionomie était celle d'un rêveur, embrassant l'univers comme il l'entendait. Elle se demanda plusieurs fois pourquoi il restait ici. Il était complètement ce genre de personnes qui réécrivaient l'Histoire.

Puis, enfin, ils parlèrent tous deux à cœur ouvert. Il lui raconta son parcours, sa rencontre avec un certain N, acteur principal de sa quête, ses épreuves. Il lui fit découvrir la région agréable d'Unys, ce pays qu'il avait sauvé en remettant ses idéaux, son Idéal en cause. Il lui conta ses recherches intempestives pour retrouver son ami et comment il avait fini par échouer ici. Red avait été celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux : c'était en l'affrontant plusieurs fois qu'il comprit enfin le paroxysme du lien entre Pokémon et Humain. C'était la réponse qu'il cherchait, la réponse qu'il devait donner à N. Il n'avait pas retrouvé encore le garçon aux cheveux verts, bien qu'il avait eu vent que son ami était réapparu au sein d'Unys. Il préférait attendre ici, jusqu'au moment où il serait sûr d'avoir découvert l'élément qui complèterait son Idéal.

À son tour, Aurore lui conta son histoire, ses péripéties et ses aventures. Elle lui décrivit Sinnoh, en proie aux machinations d'un homme amorphe et désespéré. Elle lui rappela Cynthia, la seule qui avait eu l'audace et le cran d'affronter les pires distorsions du monde, _avec elle_. Elle lui parla, un peu honteuse, des cauchemars qui l'avaient habitée pendant longtemps, sans qu'elle ne parvînt jamais à s'en débarrasser réellement. Alors, elle avait décidé de se rendre à la source de ses tourments : elle avait choisi de revivre son plus grand traumatisme pour guérir. Elle était descendue jusqu'au fond de ces abysses et l'avait affronté, lui, le Dieu du Mal. Elle l'avait capturé, sous le regard de cet homme qui se nommait comme le soleil. Elle était restée quelques temps avec lui, pour le comprendre, pour tenter d'échapper à ses démons. Elle avait plongé dans l'abîme de sa peur, sans succès. Puis, elle avait compris qu'Hélio ne pourrait pas la sauver. Le nom de Cynthia avait été le premier à naître dans son esprit à cet instant. Finalement, ce fut Red qui lui donna son remède : elle ne devait pas combattre ses peurs, seulement les apprivoiser. Il l'avait battue parce que, même en ayant capturé et assujetti ce qui l'avait tant bouleversée, elle le craignait toujours. Elle avait appris à devenir son amie. Pour l'aider lui. Pour se réconcilier un peu avec elle-même. Elle était revenue, pour apprendre la nouvelle à son ami, pour le remercier. Elle avait espéré qu'il serait la nouvelle étape pour reprendre contact avec tous ces gens, qui avaient été ses amies, sa famille. Mais il n'était plus là.

Les deux dresseurs restèrent silencieux un moment, en se fixant droit dans les yeux, troublés par leur propre honnêteté.

Puis, tout avait semblé si évident.

Ils étaient sortis au dehors, face à face. Ils n'appartenaient pourtant pas à ce monde, ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais étrangement, ils avaient tous deux la nette impression que c'était le lieu et le moment parfaits. Les rencontres s'étaient multipliées, les victoires ne se comptaient même plus et les histoires étaient infinies. Ils étaient là, tous deux, debout face à l'autre. Cette dernière entrevue serait le point culminant et final de leurs récits respectifs. C'était ainsi. Les légendes devaient un jour se heurter brutalement. Ils n'échapperaient pas à la règle.

Ils n'avaient pas défait le plus puissant des Dresseurs, même à deux, même aidés par les compagnons les plus féroces. Mais rien ne les empêchait de se tailler entre eux. Ils seraient sans retenue, tous deux le savaient intimement. Les duels au sommet étaient des déchaînements. Ils ne résisteraient pas. Ils seraient sans pitié, sans la moindre once de sympathie. Parce qu'en eux, ils trouveraient enfin l'apaisement qu'ils cherchaient, ils étancheraient enfin cette hésitation qui les avait si longtemps rongés.

Ils ne se regardaient pas : ils se dévoraient des yeux. Ensemble, ils tremblaient, un peu trop excités par les secondes qui suivraient. Leurs membres étaient secoués de frissons, souffrant du vent puissant ou de la tension dont leurs propriétaires étaient victimes.

Ils se battraient puisque c'était finalement la seule conclusion possible. Alors, un peu amers, ils se mirent en place, le cœur vacillant.

Ils n'en sortiraient pas indemnes.

– Que feras-tu après cela ?

Le silence vibra un court instant entre eux.

Il sourit, de son sourire bienveillant, un peu rêveur.

– Je lui partagerai mon rêve.

Il releva sa casquette, découvrant son visage déterminé.

– Et toi ?, souffla-t-il

Elle eut également une esquisse, plus timide.

– Je l'écouterai jouer du piano.

Les rugissements gutturaux et profonds firent écho à cette parole. Deux dragons se dressèrent alors l'un en face de l'autre. Deux forces qui n'étaient même pas complémentaires s'affronteraient cette nuit-là. Les puissances se déchireraient en ce lieu, en cet instant. Le Dieu du Mal et le Dieu de L'Idéal seraient adversaires.

Chacun y trouverait enfin son élément de réponse et mettrait fin à leur périple. Red les avait forgés. À présent, ils ne pouvaient se montrer que digne de ce qu'ils avaient appris auprès de lui. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard : marron contre bleu.

Finalement, même si les deux survivraient à cette bataille, ils savaient tous deux que pour une fois, ce seraient eux-mêmes qui resteraient en arrière.

 **…**

Il était déjà bien tard lorsque Cynthia, assise bien confortablement dans son bureau à la Ligue et écrivant quelques partitions d'un air peu investi, entendit frapper à la porte. Surprise, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et haussa un sourcil. Pas même Terry, pourtant investie dans son travail, ne restait aussi longtemps dans le bâtiment. Toujours un peu étonnée, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit doucement.

Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

Un bonnet blanc trônait sur une chevelure jais tandis que des yeux bleus habités par une lueur familière la scrutaient.

– J'aimerais bien t'entendre jouer.

* * *

 **Heyo les lecteurs !  
**

 **C'est avec un peu d'émotion que je vous présente le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. En effet, la boucle est bouclée et j'ai enfin réussi à finir pour la première fois une fiction avec plusieurs chapitres. Elle ne fut pas bien longue (comparée à d'autres) mais je suis toute émue de constater qu'elle est finie, avec pas moins de 22 788 mots !**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier vous, lecteurs, et tout particulièrement ceux qui ont suivi cette fiction et ceux qui l'ont mise en favoris. Des remerciements particuliers également à TheFireHana et AsukaTirento pour votre présence dans mes reviews et pour les discussions qui en ont découlé.**

 **Une dernière review avant que ma fiction ne tira sa révérence ?**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Biporeo.**


End file.
